stuck in the closet
by amobutterfly25
Summary: what happens when bella gets stuck at work? she is held hostage of course but will she make it out alive?
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Stuck in the closet

DUDE!! This is my 1st fan fiction, ever man!! Please read, porfavor. What happens when Bella stuck at work, something is bound to happen ……..

It is just so sad that I can't own twilight or new moon or eclipse . Because they all be long to Stephanie Meyers . Long may she rule twilight land.

* * *

Chapter 1: change in schedule

(BOV)

It was going to be a normal day, or so I thought . I open my eyes to find the love of my life, wait no that wasn't it, the love of my existence. He was smiling at me.

I snuggled next to him and gave him a kiss . he willingly replied to mine to one of his own. He abruptly stopped and said "time to get out of bed , love." Why oh why do I have to go to school . if I want to know something I could just ask Edward or one of his family members.

" Ugh! I guess if I must." He just smiled at me and I was very surprised at what he did next. He kissed me with enough passion that sent my heart a flutter. While he kissed me I didn't even realize that he had picked me up and was carrying me to the bathroom door way.

He put me down right in front of the door. He let go of my lips. "Charlie!!" I said remembering that if my dad found out that Edward was in my room every night he would probably kill me or try to kill Edward.

He just chuckled " he left about an hour ago , he left you a not on the table telling you to have a nice day. So don't worry love, now take a shower . I will be downstairs with breakfast waiting for you."

He smiled at me and left me in the doorway. Reluctantly I turned to take my shower . After my quick shower I walked to my room and slowly opened the door in case Edward was looking.

"Yes!" I said under my breath and I went to my closet to change out of my towel. I heard a low chuckle and I knew it was Edward .

I quickly changed into a red babydoll shirt , blue jeans and clogs. I brushed my hair and put it into a ponytail. I walk out of my room and walked to the stairs .

Looking down form the top of the stairs I saw Edward looking up at me from the bottom. He was smiling that smile I loved so much.

I went down the stairs slowly and trying not to trip. " I made it." I whispered to myself after taking myself off of the last step and putting myself in Edwards arms.

He just smiled and carried me to the dining room table where he had pancakes ready with butter , syrup and a small glass of orange juice. Man I love this man I thought as I ate.

I had 20 minutes to finish eating and get to school. I was good I could take my time knowing Edwards crazy driving.

Edward was sitting across from me " is it raining Edward?" trying to break the silence. " yea, but only lightning now it be worse later but nothing more than a sprinkle. So grab your rain jacket." I just nodded finishing the last of my orange juice .

I got up and put the dishes in the sink. Edward was about to kiss me but I stopped him by putting my index finger on his lips, "not until I brush my teeth, please." I said with doe eyes . Ha, I knew he couldn't resist them.

So I ran up the stairs and back to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Quickly I ran to my room and grabbed my jacket and backpack and flew down the stairs.

Why oh why do I have to be clumsy?? I tripped on the last stair but I didn't fall he was their to catch me , he kissed me again but let go just as fast. We went running to the already running Volvo.

He drove and we got their 5 minutes to spare . The day went by pretty fast and for that I was grateful , just a few more hours and I have Edward all to myself. "Yea!" I hadn't realized that I had said it out loud til Alice jumped apparently she didn't see it coming.

She just smiled at me. Mike walked over to our table. Spotted me and said " see Yay at work!" then left. He left with a stupid smile that I hope would get smacked off his face.

Edward saw my face fall. " I thought you realized you had to work? Remember that your coming to our house for game night after work. That's why I thought you were happy?" he said with a questioning eye.

I rolled my eyes and moved then to Alice. " can you please tell me what type of games are we playing tonight?" . "You'll just have to wait and see" .

Edwards phone went off. I hadn't realized he had brought it to school today , so it made me jump. He picked it up " hello... oh...really ... I will tell Alice...( I already know Edward! Alice butted in) ...when...ok... see you in a few... bye" Edward put away his little silver phone and looked into my eyes . " bella we have to go. Alice will you please go get bella truck, please? " and with that Alice was already put of the cafeteria no doubt getting my truck.

Edward looked at me with sad eyes . " bella I will explain everything later but right now I have to go , be at my house at 7 ok?" I just nodded.

He got up from his seat , so I got up also. I walked him to the edge of the cafeteria and gave him a quick kiss. Then he turned around and left.

I threw away what was left on my tray. And hurried up to my next class. I knew with Edward gone for the time being it was going to be a long day. I never really figured out how long it would be until I got to work.

* * *

likey?? I have more if you want , do you want it ?? the only way I would know that is if u clicky the reply button , I know you want to . Give in to yourself. Please . Please tell how I did I would love to some improvement info. I know I can use it . I am open for business. P.s. this takes place slightly before NM.


	2. Chapter 2

1STUCK IN THE CLOSET chapter 2

Dude , why aren't you guys reviewing, do u love me( close to tears)?? but I am reminded that I still own nothing and Stephanie Meyer is still queen of twilight land!! So I still regrettably do not own nothing. Only this story in which I can make whatever I want to happen , happen.

Still (BPOV)

I pulled into my favorite parking spot in the back of the store , cut the engine and opened the door. I stepped out of the cab and tight in to a puddle that make me fall right on my face.

I got up from the puddle, or shall I saw small whole that just made my afternoon worse? Having the front of my clothes wet didn't look good , and besides it was still sprinkling.

So I turned around and got my jacket back from my seat. It was only sprinkling so I thought I wouldn't need it, but I apparently did. I walked into the newton store. Mrs. Newton was busy putting numbers into her computer. I walked to her office and signed in .

I was now officially at work and the countdown for Edward had already started. Just 3 more hours ( AN: I am making up times so please bare with me. )

I put on my stupid vest and set off for the cash register. I counted my money just wasting time and. After I was done with that Mr. Newton called me to fix the hunting supplies in isle 7.

I smiled knowing who frequently hunted but never used any weapons. I guessed mike noticed " why are you smiling like that , it's a little creepy?" "Oh no reason just remember something that Edward said earlier!" "Oh, ok." Then Mike left.

Man I am getting good at this lying thing , being with Edward really does pay off if it got Labrador Mike away. I reset the selves.

I looked at the clock on the wall . I had a hour and a half til Cullens , and counting. Mrs. Newton walked up to me " Bella, can you go to the supply closet and get some more hand warmers on the selves please?". I nodded.

If I keep busy then time will go by faster right?, I thought. I walked slowly to the supply closet, opened the door and grabbed the thermal hand warmers and went to put them on the selves.

Their was a customer at the cash register . " Mike , someone is at the cash register , can you check them out? I am busy?" I yelled. No response , that weird but oh well. I walked to the cash register and typed in my employee number and began to check out the man.

He had only a few things so it wouldn't be long til I could get back to the selves. I looked at the man trying to make small talk, " Good after noon , how are you?" The man seemed very jumpy and nervous. "Fine... uh... Are you done yet?" I didn't answer at first but about 30 seconds later. " That will be 17.88, sir".

He paid with cash and then hurried out the door. I went back to the selves, I put the thermals where they were suppose to be.

Mike came up from behind me. "Sorry my mom wanted me in the office but while I was their I put on the radio, just because we are at work doesn't mean we can't listen to music, right?". He nudged me in the elbow.

I smiled. A half an hour later Mrs. Newton walked over to me, "Bella, if we don't have a customer in the next 15 minutes we are going to close. Ok? It has been a slow day." Ok, that will be fine with me."

I walked around the store randomly straightening out selves when need be. I was in the food isle when I heard something over the radio that made me stop right where I was.

I had food cans in each hand. "People of Forks, their has been a criminal escape Forks Jail. Male , 6'2 , a slight mustache. Brown hair and eye. Was last seen wearing a dark blue sweatshirt and jeans..." OMG!! That was the customer we just had!!

OMG!! I began to hyperventilate. I placed the food back on the selves and tried to breath normally. After about 5 minutes of taking deep breaths I moved to the cash register to log out.

Mr. Newton came up to me "Sorry Bella, I hate to do this to you , but can you go to supply closet and get some stuff to clean up the boot selves? I will pay you overtime. I would do it but mikes grandmother just called and said that she has a flat and is stuck on the side of the road. Do you mind to close tonight?" he asked with pleading eyes.

How can I say no to overtime? " yea sure no problem. I need to make a call real quick do you mind if I use the business phone?" "Sure , ya know bell you're a life saver, I would hate to think what would happen to her with a criminal on the loose?" I walked over to the office.

I sat in Mrs.Newton's chair and dialed Edwards number. If he didn't answer I was just going to leave a message. It rang.

On the 2nd ring Edward picked up. "Bella? Bella what is wrong? Are you still at work? I am on my way. It will be fine." Edward!", I sighed. "What Bella?" . "Edward I am closing the shop tonight . I am calling to say that I will be late to get to your house. I will probably be there around 7:15- 7:30ish. I have to clean the boot racks and then I will be on my way. Ok? The cleaning shouldn't take too long."

"Ok. Bell. See you then. Be careful, there is a criminal on the loose, make sure you have your air horn and pepper spray. If you use the pepper spray make sure you have the spray head away from you this time, please." "Ok, Edward. I will. Love you bye."

Just before I hung up the phone Edward began to talk again. " Bella, love . I love you, too. Be sure to call me if you have a problem. Alice can't see you right now for some reason. I had to make sure you were at work. I called Mrs. Newton earlier had to make sure you are safe. Promise me that you will call me when you leave work ok?" .

"I will call Edward . Bye.", the phone when dead then. I walk out of the office and to the supply closet.

I grabbed disinfectant wipes and the headed to the boot isle. I hurried and cleaned up the racks from the mud that had gotten their somehow. I looked up at the clock and it said 7:05. I gasped.

I hurried and ran back to the supply closet . I should have known that running and me don't mix by now. I put the wipes back on the self in the closet and tripped.

On my way down to meet the floor I somehow turned the lights out and hit my head on something. Before I gave in to the blackness. I heard glass shattering.

cliffy!! do you like ? I like reviews even if all they are are making fun of my attempts at good grammar. I still like them. So please click the review button , please for me.


	3. Chapter 3

1Author's note!

Dude you all must hate me!! I know you do , and I understand because I haven't updated. And I don't blame you either. Just please don't completely hate me because I do have a chapter up actually it is right after this brief message from the author!

Ladies and gentle men , I am pleased to inform you that amobutterfly25 has made her author page , so if you want to see the mad man or rather women behind this please feel free to do so.

That was my message so , heres chapter 3 , ENJOY!


	4. Chapter 4

1Stuck in the closet chp. 3

Hey yawl just wants to say that I really appreciate all you guys that are reading my story. It makes me SOO happy. Please read and review that would totally rock. So with out further wait I give you chapter 3………..

EPOV (after he gets off the phone with Bella)

It has been 5 minutes since I got off the phone with her. I can't help but pace around that phone. I wanted to wait for her at Newton's but her and her stubborn self just told me to stay where I was. I hate it when she does that.

Jasper keeps sending me calming waves, it is so annoying. Damn Jasper and his gift. I hate that Alice can't see her. It made me feel really anxious like something is wrong and I mean really wrong.

Alice just keeps saying that she knows that she is alive. That makes me feel the tiniest bit better. The others keep telling me to calm down. Jasper, Alice, Esme was sitting on the couch listening to the drama at the hospital by Carlisle.

Emmett and Rosalie were setting up the games. They decided that were going to play, DDR, monopoly, trouble and twister.

The minute they sat out twister I practically ran to Emmett. "Why are you setting up DDR and twister? Bella could twist her ankle or something on those games. Do you want her to be in pain tonight? , huh Emmett?" I stared at him.

He just smiled back. What a retard I was thinking. Rose just looked at me. "I picked those games. He picked the others. Do you have a problem with the games I picked? If you do then I suggest that you take it up with me instead of my husband." She growled at me, and I mean growled.

Esme looked our way as we began to crouch. "Children, if you can't control yourselves then take it outside!" She practically yelled at us.

We continued to growl. I decided that I was the bigger vampire and walked away to the living room where the others were.

I was trying to get Bella off of my mind knowing that she would call in a couple of minutes and everything would go back to normal.

Just as I walked in the living room Alice had a vision.

_Bella on the floor unconscious and in a dark room behind closed doors. The door opened and a person walked in the room._ Alice gasped I was out the door and was heading out the door before any one could protest.

I was running. I didn't like the fact that one, she was still at work. Two, she is unconscious. Three, she is in danger and four I wasn't there to save her, so far.

I was running as fast as I could. I was barely aware that Alice and Carlisle were behind me running along. I knew I should have waited for her!! From a far we heard alarms go off and shots being made. I truly hoped that no harm had come to my love!!

I update you review it is a good relationship, I think. So keep our bond strong , review please:-)


	5. Chapter 5

1I totally love the fact that you don't hate me ( jumps for joy). But I thought I was a little mean to you guys for only adding one chapter the other day and not updating quicker I know I was bad. So to make up for any hard feelings , here is chapter 4...:-)

Back to BPOV

My head hurt. Boy did it hurt, and it didn't help that their was a stupid alarm going off. Man my head hurt.

I opened my eyes but couldn't see anything. I knew I was still in the store and in the supply closet. I heard foot steps coming toward me.

I decided that the alarms going off were a bad thing. If their was someone in the store , and they found me maybe it would be better if I pretended I was dead. Yea, play dead to escape death it sounded good to me. Besides I only want to die by Edward.

I suddenly heard the footsteps stop right in front of the closet. I took a shallow breath , knowing if it was to loud they would hear me.

I knew that I was going to be late to the Cullens. The one thing that really bothered me was that Edward wasn't her. Why wasn't he here!! OMG!!

I just hoped that Edward would come for me and save me. Who knows what the intruders are going to do to me! The door began to open.

I shut my eyes , calmed my breathing to where no one would know that I was awake. I hear a figure walk towards me. I sensed that their eyes were on me.

They shook me awake. I opened my eyes and I saw him. It was the customer from earlier!

He yanked on my hair and pulled me up. I yelped in pain. I began to sob. I am never going to see Edward again. Maybe if I was lucky Alice would have a vision of me and bring Edward to save me.

The man pulled me out of the closet The alarm was still raging , if I live thru this I will probably have to have a whole bottle of Tylenol.

The guy looked at me with fury in his eyes " Shut that Damn alarm off" he yelled thru the noise. I was sobbing, he let go of my hair.

I looked up from him , he turned away then started to yell again ."The police are coming. What are we going to do with the girl?". When he said girl he looked at me.

I saw 2 other men walking our way. They looked bulky and they reminded me of Emmett, just barely below his size. That made me sob even harder, I will never see him or any of the Cullens for that matter ever again.

The one that pulled me out looked at me again " My name is Virgil, And if you stop crying, stop that damn alarm then we might set you free." I sniffled and breathed in and out slowly, calming myself.

I looked at Virgil again, " I am slowly going to walk over there to turn off the alarm , ok?", I said in a small voice trying to sound brave. " that's fine, the quicker the better . " I could tell the alarm was getting on his nerves too.

I slowly got up and walked over to the alarm , put in the code and turned around. The two men ( that looked a little like Emmett) were standing right next to me, they each had a arm. " you ain't going anywhere young lady!", the one on my left said. He squeezed my arm even tighter.

"OW!" I yelped. The one on my right pulled a hand gun and pointed it at my nose, " If you try anything , you WILL regret it!" . He said coldly while looking dead in my eyes.

Virgil was right where I had left him . This time he had rope, ducktape and m&ms waiting on a chair. The chair I realized was mrs. Newton's.

I realized this was worse than James . Being held hostage like this was worse than James because being in love with a vampire had nothing to do with the situation. Being in the wrong place at the wrong time did.

The man on my right put the gun away. Then the men on my left and right let go of arms. Virgil walked over to me, " open the cash register. We will take the money and a few other things. Now open the drawers and get the money and put it in this backpack." He shoved a small hiking backpack in my arms.

I was crying soft tears now . I walked over to the register and put in my employee code and slowly grabbed the cash from the trays and placed it in the backpack. Why hurry up and die I mean its not like I am going to see Edward again or anything .

I am just going to die by these weirdos. I was already dead emotionally . No Edward, Charlie, Alice , Esme , Emmett, Jacob , Renee and Carlisle. I even missed Jasper , I could really use a wave of serenity , so I could at least die in peace.

I gave the bag back to Virgil. He took it and turned his back from me. I grabbed as much bravery I could and ran for it.

I tripped once but got myself back up and started to run again. I was about to the door with the broken windows when a gun went off. I flinched but pretended I didn't hear it , then the gun went off again. This time the gun broke a window about that was about a foot in front of me. I turned around to face them .

Virgil ran in front of me with rope and m&ms. I heard sirens going off, I knew Charlie wasn't far off.

Virgil pulled at my hair again , sitting me into mrs. Newtons chair. I sat down walling for anyone that would listen .

Mr. Right and left were busy with the rope tying me to the chair. I was struggling against the rope . Mr. Right held me to the chair while the other was finishing with my feet and legs.

My hands were thrashing against Mr. Right. Mr. Right hit me against the face . I guess he was tired of the thrashing, after that I did stop thrashing, but my face was full of tears and my face stung from the hit. Mr. Left picked up more rope and tied my chest and arms to the chair.

Mr. Right put ducktape on my mouth. I sobbed harder when the tape was put over my mouth. Groans and whines sounded like mumbles against the tape.

The rope was tight I knew I was going to have bruises , well that's if I make it out alive.

Which made me sob even hard , my Edward was no where to be seen.

I guess Virgil got tired of the loud mumbles. The next thing I knew he was standing next to me with a bag of m&ms in his hand. He pulled the tape off my mouth "OW!" I cried out , then he opened the m&m bag and stashed about 6 m&ms in my mouth and taped my mouth shut again. " Now be QUIET!" he said with force.

The walked away from me to Mr. Right and left. As they talk I chewed. " Come out with your hands up and we won't shoot!" I recognized that voice at once it was Charlie!

sorry for the confusion , if you are confused. I have never actually been kidnaped before so I can't write this chapter from experience so I hope it made sense.

Thanks for all who review last time if I didn't write you back I have a perfectly good explanation. I didn't have my computer a couple of days , so that meant no updating and no writing back, sorry guys.

Though I did write this chapter on paper I just had to wait til I had my computer back to type it and update sorry guys. I will try to do better next time , ok?

How was it? Review and tell me ok? -0- (hug)


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for not updating sooner. My brain was on slow motion , I knew what I wanted to say but I couldn't figure out how to say it, if that makes sense well...

Thanks for all who are still follow. Just to clear things up…

1.bella has been kidnaped

2.Edward is on his way but not there yet

3.this chapter is mostly about Charlie

4.Ducktape, rope and m&ms is what Virgil bought from the store earlier, sorry for not explaining earlier.

5.the other cops names used in this chapter were the names of the guys in my math class. Hehe .

6.Mrs. Meyers rocks I suck I already know!

Chapter 5

( cpov) Charlie point of view

It was a slow day at the station. I played cards with mark pretty much all day. It was nice but boring. Today wasn't going to be very exciting .

Bella was gone for the night , and a slow day at work tonight was just going to be my recliner, tv dinner, a coke and ESPN. That sounded good to me anyway, giving bella the day off , she babies me too much.

Deputy Brian walked in from the other room looking grim. " What wrong Brian? Is it your wife?" , their was nothing else to do. "No, it has nothing to do with Lisa." he paused looking deep into my eyes and began again. " Charlie I don't know how to tell you this." " just spit it out!" "OK, but keep your cool, we will find him.""What are you talking about Brian!" Brian paused and took a deep breath. " well , Virgil Wright has escap..." that was all I needed to hear to running to the radio and call all available officers .

We had to find this murderer before he get anyone. I looked over to Brian and mark and they were getting their keys and putting on their guns.

I had gotten a hold of 8 officers.

We met at the flag pole outside the station within 5 minutes of being called. "Brian, Ethan, and billy you guys go North. Tony, Nathan , and Mark you guys go south. Colin, Tyler , henry you guys go east. And Andy and I will go west. If anyone sees anything out of the ordinary call the others and they will met you their. I will notify Korey to let him know what we are doing and that we are going to protrol too, so he doesn't freak out. You guys might want to call your wives we don't know what time we will get done."

Andy and I ran to my cruiser. I picked up the radio and called for Korey. " hello , what is it?" Koreys voice rang the other end. "We have a Mr. Virgil Wright escape jail tonight. We will be out late protrolling tonight. Call your wife , we could use your help."

" yes, sir I will call her. What part do you want me to watch?" "How about you do a over view of Forks . If he slips thru us he can't go far, then." I said in a stern voice. I got off the radio and turned the car on .

"Can , I use your phone Charlie , so I can call my wife? I left my phone at the house." " Sure, be sure to tell her that we don't know when we will get home tonight."I handed him my phone. "well, do thanks", he said.

I started to hum to give him some privacy, he was done in no time flat, and handed me my phone back.

"Aren't you going to call Bella?", he asked. " no, she is at the Cullen's tonight. I know she will be fine." Or at least I hoped.

We drove around about a half an hour and still no word from anyone. Just then the radio went off , " all units to Newton's Outfitters. W e have a break in with the suspects still in the store."

When the announcement was over I grabbed the radio " Brian, Ethan , Billy, Colin, Tyler and Henry continue to patrol. The rest met us at the store." " over and out" was there responses.

I drove 75 mph to the store. I heard for a distance the alarm go off. So I knew that someone besides the people that broke in was in the store and they knew the password.

The last thing we need is for someone to get hurt. I drove faster pushing towards 85, we arrived in no time.

Andy and I was the first on the scene. I got out of my car. " Andy go rope off this area . the last thing we need is for someone to get hurt. I went to my trunk and grabbed my megaphone.

The others arrived then. "What do you want me to do chief?', Tony said. " I need you to surveillance the store to see who is inside and then we will go from there ." " Yes, sir" and then he walked away.

I was about to call the Cullens before this show got on the road. When Tony came running over. " Chief I think you might want to see this." Tony looked really worried about something.

I walked over to Ethan's car. He had his laptop out in the passenger seat. He was messing with something on the screen, when he saw me standing next to him, he pointed at the screen.

" I had to break into the stores camera base. I have retrieved footage since 4:30 this evening. Charlie I am sorry." I was confused until I saw what was in the screen. I clicked on a video that was about 10 minutes ago. I gasped it was bella!!

She was talking to Virgil with a scared look on her face. She was still in the store! My baby was in danger , should I play daddy or chief?

I knew that I had to call the Cullens to tell them that bella wouldn't be coming to their house tonight. I watched all the anguishing videos almost in tears, in fact I could feel them forming.

I decided that I need to play chief right now. If I were to play daddy , it could mean more harm to bella. I walked over to my car to get my megaphone , on the way there I saw Carlisle , Alice and Edward behind the rope.

I tried to compose myself, more but that made more tears form. I walked over to them and talk to Carlisle first. " Bella won't be at your house tonight. I am sorry." my voice broke two times.

"What wrong Charlie is bella ok?", that was sweet Alice. I looked into her eyes and almost lost it again. " bella is... has been ... kidnaped," I said in almost a whisper looking at the ground.

I fear if I look at their eyes the tears would fall. I looked over at Edward he looked like he was about to cry. I looked away from all of their faces.

I could feel them staring at me . A tear escaped my eyes , I brushed it away before talking and facing Carlisle again. " how did you get here? I don't see your car," I asked with curiosity , trying to get my mind from the situation.

" Bella called us to tell us that she be at our house by 7:15. When she didn't come , we began to worry. We started to look for her in the forest , incase she ran off . The we heard sirens coming to the store and . We ran to see if we could help and if it was bella ," he looked sad .

" I am sad to say but the only way you can help is to stay behind the lines. I don't need you guys to get hurt too. It is bad enough that bella is in their . I don't need you in their too. I am sorry," I can't lose her and them all in one day, it would be too much.

I looked away from his eyes. Alice was about to say something but I stopped her, " I have to go do my job , excuse me." I hate being rude especially to Alice but this is serious.

I walked to my car grabbed my megaphone and sat in the drivers seat trying to compose myself. "Chief," that was mark, " we have found bullets." I was in full cop mode now

, " Mark, get the others to stay close to the rope. I need you to make sure Nathan keeps an eye on the situation. If anything changes I want to know." " yes, sir," he said and walked away.

I gripped my megaphone and grabbed my brave voice with it. " Come out with your hands up and we won't shoot.," I said as I spoke in it. No response.

I walked over to Nathan , " anything new ?" " Sir , they are just talking in a corner." " we need to get a unit in their now while we can and get bella out of their." "Yes, Sir ." " I am serious . Get SWAT in there now while we still can there is no time deliberating," he just stood their with a unemotional face.

" Sir, try one more time , maybe they didn't hear you."

I knew they could here me, but I want bella back alive and not harmed anymore than she already was, so I gave in and grabbed my megaphone again, " please gentle men , we don't want to shoot , so please release the girl and then we can talk about your demands." I said in the nicest voice I could dome up with , which wasn't very nice, but I tried.

" I will come out but only if you free me of charges," Virgil yelled out the window.

" you know we can't do that , but if you and the other gentlemen surrender yourselves and the girl, now you will get off easier for surrendering," I said again in the pretend nice voice .

I waited about 3 minutes and still no answer. I put my megaphone down on the back of the car and walked over to Nathan's.

I looked at the screen and cried. I wiped my eyes and looked at the screen again with anger , it was my baby unconscious with a gun pointed at her.

How was that?? Did I make a good Charlie??

I know I took a long time to update and I am sorry for that but I figure out and written partly the rest of the story. I will slowly add the next chapter but only if I get at least huh 7 reviews for this chapter. So if you want more , just click the review button to say so. :-)

-0- ( hug)


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

1Stuck in the closet

Chapter 6

The long a waited ……. (epov)

* * *

As I was running I was talking out loud to myself. I was think how I was going to save her . I figures that I was going to sneak inside that dang store and take her away like she wasn't even there at all . the I was going to have Carlisle and Alice break the cameras or spray paint them or something. I had to save her . I was broken by my way of whispers by Alice's.

She is going to be alright, Charlie is on her way.

How was I going to save her with Charlie around? I could use my vampire speed, hopefully no one will notice. Heck, they didn't even notice when I saved Bella from the van. No one will surely notice now.

Alice looked my way while we ran yet again " I know what you are planning and people will notice. We don't need anyone people questioning us. There are already more cops their than just Charlie."

How can I just stand there and let them hurt bella? Why can't I do anything? I mean , I know our secret is important and all but is it more important than bella?

" Edward, we know that you love her. But we can't risk exposure like that and you know that. We love her too but we have to be reasonable about this. Jumping in the store like that might hurt bella more and I know you don't want that." Carlisle said. He is always the safe one.

I still have to protect her. I don't even know if she was hurt. Those gun shots earlier didn't sound to promising. I can NOT lose her like this . it felt wrong.

We were coming on up on the store now. The police had already roped off the area. I listened to hear there thoughts.

_There had to be a way to get her out!_ One officer said in his mind.

_Bella, she was such a sweet girl._ Another officer thought.

WAS!! Am I too late? I began to breath hard even though I didn't need to. I couldn't help it.

Edward , you need to calm down. Your reaction is helping no one out. Carlisle thought.

" I have already saw it , she will be fine but those men ….." I stop listening to Alices' thoughts when Charlie started to walk our way.

I saw that is was hard for him. I didn't need to read his thoughts for that. He talked to Carlisle first. " bella won't be at your house tonight. I am sorry." His voice was barely above a whisper. He struggled with his voice. I looked over at Carlisle and Alice. They both had poker shocked looks on there faces. All I could come up with was a sad, depressed and anguished look.

I listened to there conversation but only with slight interest until the end. " the only way you guys can help is to stay behind the lines. I don't need you guys to get hurt. I am sorry. It is just bad enough that bella is in their ." he was fighting back tears. I knew if I could cry I would be balling. I couldn't do anything to help her but stand their with all the human around.

Alices' eyes were glazed over I knew she was having a vision. I pecked in her brain for anything that had to do with bella.

_Bella attached to hospital machines, slowly opening her eyes and looking at me._

I hinted a smile that bella was going to be alright. But I still needed to find a way to save her. Carlisle guessed my distress.

Let Charlie do his job, put your trust in him. I know that bella would want you their but we can't risk it right now. Bella will be fine one way or the other. He thought.

I felt a little better because of Alice's vision and Carlisle's words.

I breathed uneasy but better then. I never bet against Alice. Well their was that one time with James. That turned out ok in the end. I had to believe that this would too.

I kept recalling what Charlie had said" the only way you guys can help is to stay behind the lines. I don't need you guys to get hurt."

If he only knew……

Then he left he had a job to do . and I wasn't going to stop him from protecting her . he was the only one that could save her now.

I talked to Carlisle and Alice in a voice in audible to humans . we decided that if one more gun goes off we were going to have Carlisle run inside. They decided that Alice was going to hold me back so I wouldn't hurt the men , well vampire style , that has violated my bella's evening. I stopped listening to Carlisle and Alice's whispers and focused on Charlie's thoughts. Zoning out everyone elses thoughts.

I knew he could hear me , charlie thought, but I want bella back alive and unharmed .

We at least agreed on something . I thought.

So I gave in , he continued, and grabbed the megaphone" Please gentlemen we don't want to shoot . so please release the girl and then we can talk about your demands. He thought as he spoke out loud.

Give in to their demands!! How could they be so nice to them after what they are doing to Bella ? Charlie especially?!

I stopped listening for a while again and looked at Carlisle. He gave me a serious look full of concern and looked and then we looked at Charlie again.

I listen closely to the store and heard a thump coming from it . I immediately thought of bella.

I looked at Charlie then. I saw him wipe his eyes. This was so hard for both of us. I read his thought, my baby unconscious with a gun pointed at her.

My eyes went wide.

" SWAT – NOW!" Charlie said to a man named Nathan.

Nathan radioed the swat team . The team quickly found a vent on the side of the store that lead thru the air ducts. The filled in. I couldn't help but feel anxious.

I could feel myself getting close to losing it , to break the lines and run to her. I guess Alice saw it coming because the next thing I knew Carlisle and Alice had gripped both of my arms. I couldn't move them. In fact I could do anything but stand here and wait and hope that Alice's vision come true.

* * *

I know it wasn't the best , especially alice. Sorry about that . I wanted to give a big THANK YOU to all who reviewed last chapter . I had asked for 7 and I got 9 reviews!! Whoa. That rocked my morning. :-)

but if you still like my story after this one and want more just click the little button I love so much. It would be greatly appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

1Ch. 7

Stuck in the closet

I love you all for actually still reading. Just a warning the next chapters will be a little OOC. So please don't mind it and still PLEASE kept reading, for me, pretty please.

Oh well here goes nothing ………

(BPOV)

After I heard Charlies' voice I was hopeful. I had to get out of this place. This wasn't the way my evening was suppose to happen.

Right now I should be playing games with my favorite family and losing by a large margin, Emmett never plays fair.

I shouldn't be tied up and at work. I hadn't done anything to them. I was doing to my job. Why did they pick me to tie up?

With that the sobs started all over again. There was so many things wrong with this picture. I had done nothing wrong; it was even a quite day at work. And I was the one tied up.

My dad was going to save me.

No Cullen was here, atleast I didn't see any. I wouldn't even care if Rose came. I am that desperate.

My face still stung from the hit.

My head hurt and by the looks of it nothing was going to change any time soon.

So I guess I had to take things into my own hands, if I was going to get out.

I had to break free. I didn't want to die here. I only wanted to die by Edward and live forever with him. I know he didn't feel the same way but I hoped after this he would change his mind.

My mumbled sobs became louder. They stopped talking and started to walk my way. They formed a v.

I didn't know what they were going to do to me and that made me cry even harder if that was possible. I could feel that my eyes were red and puffy by this time.

Virgil was head of the v. He yelled back at Charlie "I will release the girl only if you drop us of charges." Virgil gave me an evil smile.

I began to tremble in fear. I couldn't help it. I wonder what pleasure they would get by hurting me, A defenseless little girl. Well not that little but definitely defenseless being tied up.

Charlie continued to yell. I could tell that they were getting tired of Charlie and of my mumbling.

They looked pissed.

I was crying, shaking, mumbling and scared to death. When they approached me I noticed that Virgil no longer had m&ms but a gun now.

They all had guns they probably had taken them from the back of the store. "Now shut up!" he yelled at me. That only made my mumbled screams louder. I was going to die here and now.

Mr. Right stared at me. I guess he really didn't want me dead yet because he suddenly hit me on the head with his gun near the temple. I heard a thump of the gun hitting me against my skull, then i was out.

* * *

You waited a long time , for Bella's point of view. And it's here. I just hope it was Belly enough. What do you think ? I have the next couple of chapters done , but only if you like this one. SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…………………………………. Review, pleaseJ


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8.

(swat member point of view)

* * *

We had found a vent on the side of the store to the air ducts. We quietly opened them and quickly got in. If Virgil and his friends knew what we were doing more harm would come to the chief's daughter.

There was 6 of us going thru the ducts. We sounded more like rats scowering in the walls than men coming to the rescue. That was good, the slightest move that was wrong would blow our cover. We went about 50 yards then stopped. We had reached our destination point.

Go. The man in front of me motioned with his hands. He lifted the vent noiselessly . I watched the members decend to the floor.

I looked over from where I was and I saw her. I hoped she was only knocked out and wasn't dead but she didn't look to promising.

It was my turn to get to the floor. I jumped. I had made a slight thump when I made contact. "crap", I whispered mostly to myself. I knew everyone in that room could hear me.

I ran behind the shelf that was closest to me, I was hiding , I heard foot steps coming towards us. I knew that they were coming for us.

There was 6 of us vs. 3 of them. We could win but our main goal was to get Bella out.

"2 go that way" our leader whispered , " other 2 get the girl".

I could only agree with him. She was our main goal. " get her to safety " is what Nathan had said earlier.

I was part of the get bella group. Paul and I went the long way to her, if we went the short we would have been caught.

After much sneaking around and spying we were approaching the girl. We were currently behind the shelf closest to her. We peeked around the corner and saw that she was being guarded by one of the criminals. He had a gun pointed at her. We snuck right back around. We had to change our plan of action to get the girl.

I pointed to Paul and then pointed to the criminal. I was going to get the girl. " NOW!" I whispered. I ran to the girl while paul ran to the man.

I checked the girls pulse . I sighed with relief that there was one. I looked around and saw Paul wrestling the criminal to the floor. The others were doing the same. I looked back to the girl . she had a big bruise on the side of her head with tear streaks on her face.

I called to her , Bella? , Bella!, Bella ?!. My whispers gradually getting louder . she didn't move so I began to untie her . she was limp in the chair.

I finished untieing her and threw the rope to the side. I ripped the duct tape off of her face.

She took a deep breath with her mouth then I called to her again. Bella? , Bella ! Bella?!.

She started to open her eyes when I said her name the second time. When her eyes were completely open I noticed that they were red and puffy for crying.

She began to hyperventilate . I stroked her arms . " calm down Bella. Everything is going to be fine. Your safe now."

She calmed down.

" AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I heard from pretty close. I took my eyes off of her to look to see where the noise was coming from.

I turned to see Paul withering on the floor in pain. The criminal was heading towards us with a gun in hands.

" Bella , RUN !" I yelled. She got up off of the chair and started to run towards the door. I stepped out to be inbetween her and him , so she could get away. I got out my gun. He had his gun pointed to her. I had to make sure that she could get away. She was still running towards the door with her back to him. I aimed my gun towards the one in his hand. I was going to get that gun away from him one way or another.

He had a evil smile on his face and his eyes were in slits. I pressed the safety off and pulled my trigger and shot. His gun went off at the same time as mine.

* * *

sooooo, you think that she is DEAD?? maybe... maybe not... could be ... i know and you don't ... hehhehhhehe. review and i MIGHT telll you ... hehhehe


	10. Chapter 10

I OWN NOT A DARN THING except... the swat man , he is ALLL MINE . STEPHANIE U HAVE TO BUY COPYRIGHTS FROM ME IF YOU WANT HIM!! hehehhee.

* * *

Edwards Point of View

Chapter 9

I followed the swat members thoughts as they wound deeper into the store, oblivious of my own furious shaking. They were coming up with a plan on how to get Bella back. It was simple; break up the criminals into pairs so they could be more easily managed, take away whatever weapons they could have, save my Bella, and than haul the men off to jail with silver bracelets.

I thought what I would do to them if I were to ever get my hands around their throats, but thanks to a select two vampires, I was stuck behind the yellow tape, tormenting myself by reading the thoughts of everyone in the scuffle like some sadistic sitcom.

A muffled squeak caused me to evert my thoughts away from the very loud plans of the swat team and toward Alice. Her grip loosened on my arms and her hands flew to her mouth.

Bella had been shot. She lay on the ground in a puddle of ruby liquid I knew so well. She wilted on the floor like a flower without water while two hands dragged her out of everyones vision. Even I felt blind. That was when Alice shut me out and clamped her white fingers back around my arm like tiny vices. I let my eyes find hers. They were grieved. I could tell just from her physical stance and the way her face crumpled that she wished she hadn't seen any of that. Like James and Bella? Maybe worse for all I knew.

I yanked then, forward, to Carlisle and Alice's shock. The maniacs had a gun and they had homicidal thoughts on their minds. Yet, their grip remained strong while tides of emotions threatened to drown me. Panic, woe, shock. Fear. My eyes flew over to Carlisle, pleading, asking. He didn't look back at me though. He had shut me out too, thinking of something so monotonous it made my head hurt. Giving in, I stood limp in their grip and searched the thoughts of around me, even in the store till someone caught my attention.

I shuddered in their grip and my head fell, dangling. They had found her. Hopefully alive. She was untied and proven alive. I breathed a sigh of relief until something else came into focus, like an old television, the signal was fuzzy a first but grew stronger with time.

"Hell no! She is not getting away to go tell everyone and I am not going back in a cage!" It was like broken glass in my skull.

I winced.

I heard him put a new clip in and take the safety off. He wasn't going to play with that thing. I then heard another gun in the distance get cocked. And older model.

"NO!", I bellowed and pulled on my arms, surprising the two again. "Let me go!", I gasped, rough and gravelly. Fear, anger, and irritation mixed with infuriating helplessness choking me off.

"Alright." It was Carlisle who said this and Alice obeyed. This time they surprised me as their hands released my arms. I blinked at them for a moment and then flew underneath the yellow tape without a second thought like some bandit. I darted for the entrance but Charlie stood in the way, watching me.

"Edward, get on the other side of the line, now, or I will have you arrested for obstruction of justice," he said, his voice sounded cold and superior. Something I wasn't used to.

My eyes slowly lifted to his, reading the identical emotions I had. The ones that threatened to over ride my better judgmen. His thoughts were desperate and panicked.

He would die for her.

I only shook my head at him. A nod. But then it happened.

"BELLA! RUN!"

I took my eyes from Charlies and directed my full attention to the store. Carlisle came then and put his hands on my shoulders. He whispered to me so no one could hear, "Alice said she was on her way out. We have to move, you know. Chief Swan needs to do his job."

I nodded again, defeated, and followed him back to where Alice stood.

I heard scrambling and thudding coming from the entrance. Someone was coming. My Bella was coming.

And then my world stopped as gunshots ran through the air like church bells. For who the bell tolls seemed most befitting as I fell to my knees.

* * *

That ladies and gentlemen was my cousin , yea she already knows that she rocks! But I am sure that she wouldn't mind to know that more people think that and not just the ones the love her:-) pkoemiliag is her screen name. I wrote this chapter then she read it and realized "hey that don't make a whole lot of sense k. how about I rewrite it for ya?" and the I was all like... YEA !! so yea review :)


	11. Chapter 11

Hey yall. i am back! Muahhh! Sorry just a little bit too much mountain dew there I like it. so goooooddddd! Try it you'll like it!

* * *

So here is chapter 10.

Charlie's point of view. He is a little bipolar here! I just couldn't figure out what exactly he was to feel now. If you have any suggestions I am open for business.

* * *

When I heard the shot go off , I think my heart broke. My daughter, my only child was still in that mess, and I have yet to see her come out. My legacy might have just died, like dust in the wind here for just a short time.

All too soon I heard a sreak of screaming , that was coming from the store.It sounded like a girls voice.

"AHHHH, it hurts, AHHHH, help me!". The yelling faded. I could barely hear the words help me. I ran to the car to look at the screen . I saw swat members wwrestling the criminals to the floor. One swat members on the floor in pain and then I saw it.

Bella was on the floor and in pain, wilting , surrounded by a small puddle of blood. Her hands were held tightly around her right thigh. Her eyes were closed. I could tell she was in a lot of pain. She looked as though she was focusing on breathing. I couldn't watch anymore. I turned to walk towards my cruiser.

It felt like the longest walk I have ever took. When I finally reached the car I sat in the drivers seat and grabbed my radio. I still had to play chief. I still had a job to do , and I still had to get Bell out of the store. I couldn't do it yet, there were more factors to deal with now. I placed the radio back on its stand, in the car. I got out of the cruiser and walk towards were the others were holding back what looked like the whole town of Forks.

I walked solemnly to the Cullens. Edward was on his knees in total shock. It took all that I have not to do the same. Alice looked down, probably not wanting me to see her tears falling. Her eyes were black, they probably always were black, or she just got some new contacts. I saw Carlisle. I could tell he was thinking extremely hard.

" we will get them out." I said in a solem yet encouraging voice looking at Carlisle. He nodded. " How are you doing Charlie?" "Fine, well not really but atleast there is a ambulance here. So we can take care of there wounds." He looked at the ground. A few akward seconds later was too much to just stand around and stare at each other. I had stuff to do. "Carlisle?" "Yes Charlie?" " It was Bella" that was all I could say with out my voice cracking. My eyes started to water , I had to walk away. I hates being so rude, especially , to Carlisle he loved her as a daughter.

I went to talk to Tony. " Tony." "Yes, Chief?". "I want another unit in their they looked like they were on their way out they might need help to get those mongrels. I am sorry I can't go in with you I don't know if I can control myself , but break up I want atleast 3 officers with Bella, carring her . I don't know if she can walk. She was the one that was shot." I took control of my voice as my monologue continued . my voice range went from anger , and frustration to utter shock.

"We WILL get her out, i promise. you can even have me demoted if i am not one that is carring her out.it is my job and you are one of my best friends. i would do anything for you." he placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. " thanks nathan." " no problem. " " oh nathan?" " yeah?""grab a first aid kit on the way in." " i will."

He walked away to where the others were. The ones that were looking for Virgil earlier came when they realized he was actually here. they ralled next Nathan. they looked like linemen planning who was going to tackle who. In a sense thats exactually what they were doing. planning a way to get Bella and the other criminals out. Either way Bella WAS going to get out of that building , if it was the last thing she did but i truly hope it wasn't.

* * *

i know, i know pure evil. well not really i don't even know if he made sense. i have the next one ready but if it didn't make sense then i am going to have to change somethings. which i won't mind but its all for you, so tell me what ya want please. power to the reviews!! (fist up) review please:-)


	12. Chapter 12

Stuck in the closet ch. 11(12)

I am legal now!! Yea , I got my CNA. So now I can update all the time instead of studying for the test yayyayayayay. that was why i was gone so long anyway. sorry guys.

ok so I left off...

_We WILL get her out, I promise. you can even have me demoted if I am not one that is carrying her out. It is my job and you are one of my best friends. I would do anything for you." he placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. " thanks Nathan." " no problem. " " oh Nathan?" " yeah?""grab a first aid kit on the way in." " I will."_

_He walked away to where the others were. The ones that were looking for Virgil earlier came when they realized he was actually here. they rallied next Nathan. they looked like linemen planning who was going to tackle who. In a sense that's exactly what they were doing. planning a way to get Bella and the other criminals out. Either way Bella WAS going to get out of that building , if it was the last thing she did but I truly hope it wasn't._

Ok, so I made a MAJOR bubu I switched names from tony to Nathan. That was so bad of me. Nathan was suppose to be during the whole part of the last chapter. Not tony sorry. Peeps.

Oh one more things song for this chapter because it is currently on my myspace is Taking back control-Sparta. I love that song! Ok back to present.

* * *

NATHANS pov.

The others were looking distraught. They knew we had a job to do but it was rather difficult to do We were all so close to the chief. And we were rescuing his daughter. It was almost to close for comfort. This should have never have happened.

I walk to the ambulance for a first aid kit. If we had a EMT team come in we wouldn't know how the others would react. Would they start shooting more? I cringed at the thought. I knew that we had a officer down too . We didn't know the extent of the damage I just knew that we needed everyone out ASAP.

I grabbed the kit. And started to walk with the others . We used the front door , we figured that the air ducts were already used so the criminals would be expecting us from them.

Brian, Ethan , Tony , Tyler, Henry and myself we heading inside the store and were not sure what were we getting our selves into. We had planned that Tony and myself were going to head straight to bella. Brian for the down officer and the others to each one their own criminal .

We walked into the store. The first thing I saw was a royal mess. The SWAT member apparently didn't know how to follow directions. I had told them that no matter what get Bella out. Well when we saw her on the floor surrounded by her own blood she hadn't got out. Oh when I get my hands on them.

But right now wasn't the time for reaction it was a time for action.

What we actually saw was officers looking as though they were having a wrestling match without a referee. It was not amusing , how old were these officers? How can they just fight and let Bella and Paul be on the floor in pain? That has to be breaking some officer code of ethics.

Bella was closest to the door. I could tell she was running , or at least trying to get away when she was shot. I ran to her and knelt by her left side . That was the side where her hands were plastered to her bleeding thigh.

Tony was on the other side of Bella checking her pulse. I made sure she was breathing she was but it was shallow. I could tell the blood loss was taking a toll on her body.

" Her respirations are 11. Her pulse is 70. Both the numbers are low Nathan. We have to do something quick if we don't want to lose her." I nodded. Tony was prying her hands off of her thigh. I tapped her shoulder " Bella, it's me Nathan. Can you hear me? " she shook her head ever so slightly. She grimaced. I could tell she was in pain.

" Can you move your hands from your thigh ? We have to stop the bleeding." she shook her head again. Tony held her hands trying to calm her and help her not go into shock. That was the last thing we both needed. I had to rip her jeans to expose the wound even bigger so I could get the bleeding stopped.

I opened the first aid kit and grabbed the biggest gauze patch I found. It looked bigger than my hand. I placed it on her wound.

She scream in pain with my ever so gentle pressure. We couldn't give her anything for the pain , that was the paramedic's and the doctors job. " Shh, Bella it will be ok. Just stay with us. Concentrate on breathing ." She took every so small breaths , but it was breathing. I was surprised at the fact that she was still conscious . All the stories we have heard of Bella she didn't like blood.

Slowly her screams of pain became a low moan of pain. She was losing too much blood.

" Nathan, we have to move her." I nodded. " Bella, sweetie we have to move you and take you to the ambulance so your can be check out. The pain can go away then." I said into her ear. It was hard to hear anything besides the yelling and fighting in the background.

"Kay." she whispered to me. " Tony , grab a side and a leg. We can carry her at a awkward bridal style outside." He nodded to me. I tied a piece of cloth on her gauze strip so it would stay in place while we carried her.

" Bella , we are going to pick you up on the could of three ok?" " she returned my question with a moan of pain.

"You ready Tony?" he nodded . I took my position.

"1-2-3, lift". We picked her up. We got up from our knees and walked out the door with Bella on our arms.

We walk thru the front door people stared towards us. They saw bella in our arms . There was a mix of emotions. Tears were wrecking peoples faces others were smiling in relief. I was just content that we had gotten her out before more harm had happened to her.

Charlie ran toward us along with Edward Cullen and Dr.Cullen. Bella was unconscious in our arms. Blood was dripping onto the concrete from where we were standing. It was making a direct path to the mess we had just gotten out of.

Charlie was first to say something. " Bella baby can you hear me?" Tears were streaming down his face , this was too much for him. Dr.Cullen looked composed as he checked her wound. " guys carry her over to the ambulance , she needs to be sent to the hospital immediately." we nodded at the good doctor. And walked towards the vehicle.

Edward looked like he was in shock. Se didn't say anything . His eyes were wide and looked as if he could be crying, his breathing sounded like it was in overdrive. He stroked her hair . It was a little awkward having him there . He kept whispering" Bella , I love you hold on."

We made it to the ambulance in no time. I placed her on the bed and turned to look at the building now. The building was a reminder now on how one event changed this small town once free from criminals and harm to a reality check that was Bella Swan.

* * *

DONE with this chapter yea! What do ya think? I liked Nathan. Tell me what you think . Please. ;- I know you love me deep down now show it please by clicking the review button .


	13. Chapter 13

1Stuck in the closet chapter 13

I know I suck but I have worked thru it. Hehe.Its is my birthday and I am not in a good mood well I am but am not if that makes sense? I have a cold and I have to go to work later. But I am in a good mood because its my birthday and I got out of summer school. :)

I am legally a adult today. I know I can't believe it either. So this is my present to you. I feel really bad about me getting all the presents and you don't get any to here is mine 4 u :) enjoy!

I decided that Edwards point of view would be good about now again. So here u go...

EPOV 13

I couldn't believe she was shot. The initial shock still hasn't worn off.

Currently we were in a ambulance on the way to Forks Memorial Hospital. We were getting a police escort of course but this time it was greatly appreciated.

The paramedics were frantically trying to spot the bleeding . All I could do was sit and watch as my worse nightmare play out before my eyes and whispering her to hold on.

Bella , my love thru out eternity losing her fight against the ruby liquid that continued to flow from her body. It was all I had not to pick her up and run her into the forest and change her myself, it was very difficult to watch.

As far as I was concerned they weren't doing a good enough job. Even with Carlisle there they can only do so much until they get to the hospital and have to remove the bullet and check for damage to the nerve endings, muscle , tissue, and bone structure of my Bella's left thigh.

I couldn't believe that not even 6 months earlier Bella was in the hospital . For some reason the hospital seemed to have a beaker on her calling here to it every so often.

I held bella's hand while the professionals worked. She was still unconscious. They had her on monitors. Checking everything from her heart to her oxygen levels. They had given her Percocet . To help with the pain.

They had used countless bandages most of them seeped thru with her blood. I had no doubt that they will have to use more.

I had sent Alice to tell the others . I was sure they were worried about our abrupt outbreak as we were at the time.

In no time were we in the ambulance loading dock. Carlisle jumped out first following the paramedics that were rolling Bella into safety. I held her hand firmly. I never should have waited at home for her. I should have picked her up and worried about her ancient slow pock of a truck later.

Why did I do that? Trouble always finds her no matter where she is?

The paramedics rolled her into a emergency room. Carlisle came and talked to me once they had her on a bed. He motioned to talk to me in the corner away from the others in the room.

" Edward, we will have to do surgery no doubt to get the bullet out. She will probably have to have a few blood transfusions and a scan on her head. ." he looked directly into my eyes. His golden eyes piecing thru mine.

" there was nothing we could have done anything with all those humans there. I am extremely sorry. I care about her too . I will do everything I can. I don't want either one of you in pain so I have to do what I can to relieve hers . Ok?" I just nodded. I didn't have the strength to actually speak all my strength was turned into worry for my bella.

"Edward I am sorry to say this but you will have to leave. The others will probably want a update. Be there for Charlie as much as you can please. I am worried about him." I mustered my voice to say ok. I went over and kissed her forehead. Just inches away from a big purple bruise. I turned and left.

Before I closed the door they were closing the privacy curtain. I heard the tug of her clothes being pulled off of her , they were getting a hospital gown on her and preparing her for surgery.

" I love you bella." and opened the door and made my way out of the emergency room department and to the closest waiting room where Charlie was waiting with tearing streaming down his face. He sat with his elbow on his knees and his head in his hands.

I walked over and got the box of puffs on the counter next to the check in desk. The women at the desk didn't even seem to notice.

I walked over to Charlie and handed the tissues to him and sat down next to him. His thoughts were jumbled . He was blaming himself for the escape of Virgil, that lead to the current situation of Bella being in the hospital and fighting for her life. He was quietly sobbing on the teal pleather couch replaying the whole situation in his head thinking of ways he could have handled the situation differently.

I sat next to Charlie. My forearms were held against my chest and my head was in my hands and I was quietly sobbing to myself. I never reached for a tissue. The ladies at the desk didn't come and bother us and I was extremely thankful.

He took a tissue now and them to wipe his face. About 5 minutes later he composed himself to turn to me and begin to talk to me.

" what did the ... doctor sssay?" I could feel his eyes piercing thru mine just as my fathers had looking directly into my eyes when talking.

I moved my hands from my face and looked into his eyes. And took a deep unneeded breath. And began to talk to him.

" Carlisle is with her. They were going to take her into surgery .. .. And remove the bullet." he just nodded.

He wasn't even worried about how much he hates me , or why there was no tear stains on my cheeks. He was worried about his daughter but the worry was overcrowded by telling Renee. What she would do, would she take her back? Would he never be able to see his daughter again?

I was worried for the man, a good thing about Charlie though is that he wasn't going into shock and for that I was thankful. That was the last thing we needed. I looked way and placed my head back into my hands.

The emergency entrance door opened and the scent of other Cullens filed my nose. I took my head away from my hands to run and give Esme a hug. I didn't think in all my years that this would ever happen. I had said that about James attack but this situation was really , no extremely unexpected.

She held me in her embrace for I don't know how long. The others thoughts were of concern too, even Rosalie's. she may say that she doesn't like her but deep down I know that Bella is growing on her.

I released the embrace and took a seat across Charlie's couch on another one. Jasper held the spot that I once had he had a arm draped across his shoulder no doubt calming him and clearing his thought of distress. " It will be ok, Charlie. She will pull thru this I am sure. She is a strong girl." he talked directly to him. All Charlie did was nod.

Esme sat on one side of me and Alice on the other. I was worried about Alice . She knew that she would be ok but she actually saw it happening and that must have been a memory that she wouldn't forget anytime soon. I hugged her and she held my embrace. We were quietly sobbing in each others arms.

Esme patted my shoulder. She wasn't sure what she could do to help me but I accepted the pat with a thankful dead heart. Alice whispered to me " I am not sure she will be ok they are having trouble closing the bleeding problem. I am sorry . I can't do more . I am such a waste of a sister."

She sobbed harder into my shoulder as I held her closer. It hurt me that she thought so little of herself and whispered so that she could only hear me.

" Alice , I am sure that Carlisle will fix the problem. You are not a waste of a sister. You were the one that had the vision of her being shot . Without you we would probably go on with our evening not knowing she was in danger. I am sure I would have found her eventually but you were the one that had the vision of it happening. I don't even want to think of what would have happened with out you . Never doubt your powers." I hugged her tighter for a quick second and then released her.

"Thanks Edward."" no problem." . I don't know what else to say.

I looked around the room. Emmett held Rosalie to his chest. She was quietly sobbing in to it. He had his arm around her back hold her to it for how ever long she needed him.

Jasper was being so strong and I was so thankful. I wasn't sure how to calm Charlie before he came. I will have to make it up to him one day. He sent a wave of lullness around the room visibly calming everyone. It was silent around the room.

The Cullens thoughts were on Bella. Charlie's was on tell Renee. He got up from his spot and began to walk towards the phone in the other room.

"What are you doing Mr.Swan?" Emmett's deep voice rang thru the silence. " I am going to call Bella's mother and tell her about Bella."

"How about you sit down so you can be here when news comes for Bella. I can call. Is that ok?" he asked from the couch you could almost feel the sincerity on in his voice. Charlie turned around to face the rest of us.

"That would be best I think. I will write the number down for you." he walked out to Esme where she had a pad of paper and pen ready . she pulled out from her purse. "Thanks." and he wrote down Renee's number. And ripped the page out and handed it to Emmett. " Thankyou Emmett for doing this for me." " No problem I will do anything for Bella."

Any of us would do anything for Bella. She was the one person that accepted us for who we really were. We were all to eggar to do anything for her to help her out and Charlie was no exception.

Emmett rose from his seat with Rose still in his hands. The broke off in there embrace and held hands while walking to the phone.

Charlie sat down in his original location next to Jasper.

Not even 3 minutes later the doors from the emergency department opened to reveal Carlisle in scrubs.

I know bad place to stop but I just had to . I mean I did put it in the genre as suspense. And I have to go to work and take some cold medicine. I think that it should be banned to go to work on your birthday but who am I ? Hehe. Review please and I will share my birthday cake with you:)


	14. Chapter 14

1I added chapter 13 really 12, tonight. And I was really excited about it. But so far no one has left me love. That makes me feel very bad. I said I would even give u a piece of my birthday cake. And still people refuse what do I have to bribe ? If u want Emmett u can't have him I already called him, haha, but you can have any other family member. Well u might have to fight off there mate. So good luck with that. I got Emmett because I told him I got a bear for my birthday and he ate all my cake and I wanted revenge without getting hurt so I called him. He is VERY nice to look at when it rains and the water drips off his curly locks soaking his clothes. His shirts cling to him for dear life. Ooooooo. Sorry off topic. My point is all I am asking for is a review. Thats all. So please make the end of my birthday worth it please:-)

p.s. I had a dream I owned emmett . It made my day then I woke up. Reality sucks! I OWN thing but my dreams which I am clinging to for dear life. Take that stephanie you can't have my dreams.


	15. Chapter 15

I had a great birthday so thanks to all the good wishes. I had a good 4th too. The part about not working was the best though. Don't get me wrong I like my job but sometimes you just need a break. SUPER THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE THAT LEFT LOVE ABOUT MY CHAPTERs this far . It was nice. -0- hugs to all. on with the show...

Ch.14(emmett's POV)

Rose and me walk to Carlisle's office and used his phone . His office was 2 doors down from where we were. It was a secluded area and good for talking.

Since Forks was so small each doctor had there own office which was nice.

We opened the door. His mahogany desk was a mirror image from the one at the house, only smaller. His whole office was smaller than the one at home.

I walked around the front of the office and sat down in carlisles chair. Rose curled up in my chest as I patted her back and rocked her slowly in the chair.

" are you ok sweetie?"

I was concerned the only thing that had her dry sobbing like this was when the newspaper or television had a article of a child abducted and killed. She would then pretend that her meal was the person that did that to the child and torture it and then drink it.

This wasn't like her. She didn't like Bella . She was afraid that she would run off and tell others about us.

"I guess, she shouldn't have been shot Emmy , why was she?"

I hate that she asked me the one question I couldn't answer honestly. She shouldn't have been shot she was suppose to be falling asleep at our house because we would have exhausted her from the games.

If I ever get a chance to talk to the gentlemen no morons well that still doesn't fit, ok the assholes that actually shot her I will make it so they wish they were never born. I would only do that if it was ok with Edward . He would get first dibs after all.

"I know sweetie , I can't understand why humans shot each other either. All I know is that we will have to be there for her. She will probably have be in a lot of pain for a while so please don't make her feel bad about being human right now."

" Emmett the only reason I did what I did is that I know that she can do better than Edward. Well I thought that but after tonight I believe that even if she was with a human she would actually be in more danger than being with one of us. But she seems happy with Edward and he can protect her."

" Rose, I am proud of you. You have learned to look past your prejudices of her and went to was is better for her.and plus Edward is so much happier with her. Remember last Valentines day when we all went out and he said he wanted some alone time. I always thought that he was a weirdo then but now I truly believe that he was daydreaming of the rest of his life when he would find his match. He has found it and he is stopping nothing to keep it."

"I can't deny him his happiness. If he has only part of the love for bella that I have for you. He must be a man in complete happiness."

" I love you too Rosie. But seeing how it is like one in the morning in Florida I say we get this call over with."

She nodded into my neck, one of my hands was still making large circles on her back.

I picked up his work phone with the other hand and began the process of dialing her mothers' house number.

Ring

ring

Ring

I was beginning to loose hope but maybe we were waking them up? Esme always had a 5 ring policy on human. I continued to wait. If they weren't home then I would leave a message.

Ri- "hello." a females voice rang thru the other end.

" hello Mrs. Renee. This is Edwards oldest brother Emmett."

"Hi , how are you. You are the one that is the body builder aren't you?"

"Yea I am . I am good but I know someone that isn't"

" what do you mean ?" panic raising in her voice immediately. I wonder how she would take the news. I hope she wouldn't pass out on me.

Maybe I better talk to Phil about it, he would probably could explain things better to her than me. This was the first time I would have to tell someone that their daughter was shot and is in the OR. I was sure THAT would go over well. But I was going to give it my best shot.

" Is it Bella? Is that why you called me? Charlie? A member of your family? Come on young man tell me who ?" her voice was raising in panic and authority at the same time with every word spoken.

" Renee. Can I call you Renee? It was bella she is in the hospital." One step at a time . If I said it all now she probably would either pass out or yell at me. I wouldn't feel comfortable with either right now.

" What is wrong? You better tell me, is it life or death? Is my daughter dying?" she began to hyperventilate in the phone. I really didn't know what to do.

" Renee calm down and I will tell you ok? Breathe. In out. In out." I was breathing the slow patterns along with her to remind her. After about 5 minutes her breathing slowed down.

" Ok I am fine now what has happen to my daughter?" she sounded strained. I wonder if stress not know was becoming too much. So I figured it was now or never.

" Are you sitting down?" That way of she falls she is at least in a soft surface and not on the floor.

" Now I am please continue."

The fact was I was nervous to continue but I knew that the evitable must be told sooner better than later. What if something happed to bella in the surgery? But I couldn't deal with that idea right now.

" Ok, well I don't know how to say this. So I guess I should just tell you. Bella was held hostage today." I paused waiting for a thump or something , but the phone was silent. I took that as a sign to continue.

" She is out of the situation . But she was shot in the process." I said the last part just barely loud enough for her to hear it but I was sure she could.

" MY BABY IS SHE OK? WHEN CAN I TALK TO HER ? IS CHARLIE WITH HER IF NOT I HOPE THAT HE FIRES THAT SON OF A BITCH THAT LET HER GET SHOT. WHERE IS SHE NOW? HOW DID THIS HAPPEN? IS MY BABY ALIVE? YOU BETTER TELL ME ALL YOU KNOW THIS INSTANT. " I had to pull the phone away from me because yelling and vampire hearing doesn't mix that well.

Rose took that opportunity to take the phone from me .

" Renee this is Rose the other sister of Edward. I couldn't help but over hear you. Bella is in surgery. They were getting the bullet out if her leg. So no you can't talk to her right now. I am so sorry. I sadly don't know of she is alive or not she was very in good condition for being shot they said. She is strong I have no doubt that she will live ."

I couldn't doubt the sincerity in her voice when she spoke to renee. one of the things I love about her when ever she speaks she means so much more behind the words.

" So she is in surgery? When will she get out? What exactly happened?" Renee was in a appalled voice . I could tell she might be going into shock.

Rose continued. " yes she is in surgery. I don't know when she will get out but I know that her left thigh was shot and the bullet was dodge in her femur. She had a minor head injury too. She was held hostage because some prisoners shot her when she got out of there grasp and ran for her life. She was so strong Renee. She ran without falling." We only knew from when Alice came home and explained it to us.

we heard Renee sniffle. She was surely crying and I couldn't deny her her tears.

" can you tell something to Charlie for me?" she asked.

" Anything. What do you need us to tell him?" she asked she sounded so sweet. That's the Rose I truely love.

" Tell him I will be on the first flight to Seattle as soon as Phil comes home from his game so I can fill him in. Ok?"

" yes ma'am."

" oh ,Emmett and Rose?"

"Yea?" we said it at the same time.

" Thank you. I really appreciate it." we smiled even though the situation was bad . We got what needed to be done , done and we were appreciated for it. It made at least me feel good.

"No problem, see you soon." I said .

" Bye." that was all we heard because the other end cut off. Rose put it back in the stand on the desk and looked deep into my eyes.

"We should probably get back to the others. See if they need anything. While we wait." I nodded.

Rose got off of my lap and stood up. I stood up next to her and took her hand we began to get back to the others. No matter what happens now we will take it together .

* * *

I couldn't remember what Renee's last name was so I just said mrs. Renee. I use it with my patients. They don't care. This chapter was pretty much about emmett and rose. Sorry about that. It just sort of just happened. I can't explain. Next chapter will defiantly be about Carlisle telling the others so no fear its on its way. Review please . I am already working on the next chapter . Its in its rough draft part right now. Review :-) p.s. sorry Renee is a little OOC I wrote this last nite at 1 o clock so sorry if it is bad.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch. 16 sitc

an: ok how is happy?! BREAKING DAWN IS SO CLOSE I CAN ALMOST TASTE IT!! sweeeeeeeeeeeeeet. Ok so I had this chapter written then my MAGICAL TWILIGHT NOTEBOOK but it got lost in the shuffle of my car breaking down for about 4 days so when I found it yesterday I was so happy.

No joke my car went in the shop because it wouldn't start and I was stuck at summer school. They had to get it towed . And I had to get to work so I called my dad and he took me the only thing I could grab from my car before it went away was my purse. So when I got my car back yesterday I did the happy dance. I had left my notebook in my car. So I checked my notebook but a couple pages got ripped out so hopefully it makes sense at the end. I winged some of it. Sorry. more at the bottom. but please read 1st.

* * *

EPOV

Carlisle was dressed in teal scrubs clearly a set from the hospital . His golden locks were tucked into a white cap. He look almost happy. His mind was full of a weird mix of concern and joy. But his thoughts held no clues why he felt that . He clearly was hiding something he began to walk towards us.

We stood up waiting his arrival . Jasper dropped his hand from Charlie's shoulder. Esme grabbed my hand closest to her and held it tightly to hers." She is going to be fine. Just fine . We can work thru this its just a block in the rode that we will drive over." she kept thinking over and over.

Carlisle made his way over to us after what felt like a lifetime of worry. We huddled around his anxious to get any and as much information as possible. He looked around he half circle around him and took a big breath and began.

" We've stopped the bleeding." after that sentence everyone visibly looked more relaxed.

Especially Charlie . He didn't look so fragile but he still looked full of worry and concern .

Carlisle continued. " The bullet went thru the biceps of the femur . It finally stopped when it hit the femur. It cracked it . We had to put a screws in her leg to hold the leg in place. We got the bullet out of course . The bullet nicked the side of a artery . That was why she was bleeding so much. We had to give her a transfusion. We closed the artery but we can't put a cast on until she goes thru physical therapy and we are sure it is done bleeding. If we put on a cast now the muscle won't set right. I see no reason that she can't make a full recovery. She also had a minor concussion so we gave her medication for it. She will probably be a sleep for a couple days. Few of you guys can go see her if you want but I don't want her to be to stressed."

Charlie was tearing up. He just heard the best news he could possibly hear at this point. He daughter was going to be ok.

I was so excited I did something completely out of character but I couldn't help myself. I detached myself from Esme and went to hug Carlisle.

He seemed dazed by my sudden human instinct. I guess she was rubbing off me , even though she wasn't much of a hugger. I hugged with all my strength which wasn't much to tell about. Most of my strength was used up with worry. Not my actually internal strength but my external. He hugged back.

"Thanks ."

" Anytime" we released and I took my stop back next to Esme. I grabbed her hand and looked around the room reading the others reaction.

I started with Jasper. " I am glad she is ok. Now Edward won't seem so tense and my honey won't seem so sad. It was almost painful to see her that way.. That's a relief . I wonder if I will be able to visit?"

I skipped Charlie I had already pried enough for the day I think. But I was pretty sure you could tell the relief in his face. He grabbed another tissue to wipe away the fallen tears.

Esme's was next " I am so glad she is ok. I think I am going to get her some flowers at the gift shop. I wonder what her favorite flowers are?" I leaned into her ear. " Freesias, she loves the way they smell." she smiled at me as I leaned out.

I made my way to a very happy Alice. She was probably the happiest person not only was bella going to get better she would need a new sweats for her physical therapy . And that meant shopping and her thoughts were just as I imagined

" Yea. I will never doubt my visions now on. Now I got to go shopping. no doubt she won't want them but if I sneak into her room while Edward and her are at the meadow, maybe I can burn them? And possibly replace them with new ones before she finds out? Oh maybe the ones from the Nike store in L.A. they just got the new yoga pants that I am sure she would love..." I smiled at her.

I looked again to Charlie. " I think you should go see her. Its has been a very stressful situation and I am sure that you are tired. Don't you have to step by the police station on your way home? I was going to go to the gift shop. Then visit her anyway. I have to go to school tomorrow so then after I say a few words I will probably have to go home. Right Mom?"I tried to keep the human scenario up.

Esme looked at me. " Well I don't know about school. Everyone deserves a day to veg out and heaven know that the situation was a little more than stressful. So I guess we will have to see in a couple hours seeing what time it is."

I faced Charlie again. " Thanks Edward. I own you one " "don't count on it . Just tell her we will all visit so be prepared. Ok?" he nodded.

He left the room with Carlisle following him to the room we would probably get to know pretty well in the next week. Her room.

We sat down only this time Alice sat next to jasper .we were all waiting for Emmett and Rosalie to come back so we could tell them the good news. I let go of Esme's hand.

" Emmett and Rosalie should be here in about 30 seconds." Alice had said to no one in particular.

The rest of us couldn't help the smiles that were slowly coming to our faces. Mine was the biggest of course. For the next week I was planning to get her something everyday to show her how much I care about her , especially now when she in the one place she hated.

Right on time Emmett and Rosalie made their appearance hand in hand . They sat down in there original location. Pulling me out of my thoughts.

" So what's did Renee pass out or something?" Jasper asked with a smile. He knew all to well how human emotions worked.

" No she yelled at me. She scared me." Emmett almost sounded awed. Everyone else just chucked. "I have never been yelled at by a human, I don't even think that Bella yells at me. If she does I don't call it that I call it Bellas happy time." He didn't seem to realize that he said it all a little to loud , so it was easy for a human to listen to it. It's not like anyone would be able to tells us anything. We were the only ones in the waiting room well besides the office assistances but they were to busy having a intense conversation about the new batman movie.(**WHICH IS SWEET, I SAW THE MIDNIGHT SHOWING . IT IS THE BOMB! I TOTALLY RECOMMEND IT!, sorry) **

we could help but laugh. I mean the great and powerful emmett got put in his place, by a human no less. It was just to good not to pass up.

" So what are you going to be showed up next time by? A bear? I really don't think its nice to go to a bear and blame your death on them every time. I can almost sense the bears across the United States forming there own rebellion party again you. And next time you might just hide up a rock instead of facing them like a man. Can't you tell that too, Edward?" Jasper looked and me and winked. Emmett just growled.

" You know I was thinking I wold like to smash something right now since I can't actually hurt the criminals who did this to her. What do you think I should start with mmmmm maybe so cd's or something silver ?a car? Or maybe a closet full of old antiques of the oh so great war?" Emmett stated. He was always one for smashing things. I personally think that he was destined to be a vampire so he could still have tantrums a excuses to hit stuff with his o so big muscles.

I growled a soft growl but a growl no the less. No one I repeat no one is going to touch my baby except for my one and only love, Bella.

" Enough children. So how did Renee take the news?" Esme asked.

Rose answered this question . " She took it as well as to be expected. She wants us to call when we find out anything. I don't want to call her now it is very early in the morning in Florida. So lets try in the morning . And if she won't answer then we know she is on her way here. Alice see anything?"

"She is actually going to board the plane around 9 ish so don't call her now . She will probably call us anyway, or Charlie if she want to find out informaion so it really doean't matter. "

" So what is the news with bella , did we get any?" Emmett asked. Since Rose and Him weren't in the room when Carlisle gave us the explanation.

We didn't know who should tell. Anxiety of actually telling him was starting to sink in. I don't think I would be able to tell him without chocking on my breath. And it just became to much for Jasper.

" The bullet went thru the biceps of the femur . It finally stopped when it hit the femur. It cracked it . They had to put a screws in her leg to hold the leg in place. They got the bullet out of course . The bullet nicked the side of the artery but they got that closed. They had to give her a transfusion. They can't put a cast on because she has to go thru physical therapy and to make sure it is done bleeding. If they put a cast on now it will the muscle won't set right and she would probably fall a lot more. She also had a minor concussion, but she is in recovery right now. Charlie went to go see her just a few minutes ago."

Jasper said it in a blur. Slurring his words together as if not to hurt our feeling more. We didn't really care what happen in the past only that the future was going to be hard for her but she was going to be alright.

" but she is going to be alright?" rose's concern shocked me still . I would have to ask her about her sincerity later. I nodded.

A smile was placed on emmett and rose's lips and relief was clear on their faces. We were the happy , smiling , relief flooded family right now and nothing was going to change that any time soon.

* * *

so there it was . I really did have this chapter done. The only bad part was that my car was to much to actually get fixed so now we are selling it. All they told me was that is was going to be like 2000 dollars to fix. I paid 400 for it . So the fix wouldn't really be worth it. They did get a temporary solution done with the motor so I could sell it. But it is still not worth much, which ok with me because it was a good car. My dad was freaking out about my car so much he got me a new one. Ok not new , new but new to me and it runs a lot better, so I don't see how I will have any problems in the near future.

So for talking ur head off. Please review in my notebook I had the next chapter done too. No joke so if u likey I will addy ok? Thanks. luv ya;)

P.s. sorry for the OOC of the characters. Go along with it please;-)


	17. Chapter 17

* * *

Sitc 17

I CAN'T TELL U HOW MUCH I HATED BD! SORRY IF SOME OF U LIKED IT BUT SERIOUSLY , SHE COULD HAVE DONE A WHOLE LOT BETTER!!

Cpov (Charlie)

I was so worried for my baby. When Carlisle told us that she would be ok I think my poor heart leaped for joy in my chest. They stopped the bleeding. If she needed anything , blood , skin graph etc. I would gladly do that for her she is my daughter and I have to make sure she is taken care of . I had to fight back tears in the waiting room. I knew that if I started we all would have been crying in that room.

We will get thru this . I will help her no matter how much time I need off . I do think I need to ask the Cullen young men to help me move bella's room downstairs . She shouldn't walk in the stairs in her condition, for a while anyway.

I was following Carlisle down the hall to bella's room. It didn't seen very far from a normal visitor perspective but from a father that was VERY close to losing his daughter the hallway seemed to get bigger. I turned to Carlisle who was trying to break the silence.

" Are you ok Charlie? I know today wasn't exactly how you had it planned out." he was ahead of me showing me the way.

" I"ll be fine. It has just been a stressful lately . I am sure you feel the same way."

" yea, who would have guessed something like this would happen in a small town like Forks?"

" I seriously think no one saw this coming. I can't help but blame myself, though. The security at the jail has been down on some of the cameras. Which normally wouldn't been such a big deal because we have officers there anyway watching the prisoners. For some reason this one fell thru the cracks. It was a honest accident . If I only would have put more men on the watch. This probably never would..."

Carlisle turned around , stopping and interrupted me " Charlie you can't blame yourself for this. You did your job to the best of your ability no one can blame you. You followed proto call. How can people be mad at that? The important thing is bella is going to be alright and the people who did this to her are behind bars yet again. In the Olympia state prison."

I nodded . It seemed like he was my father in stead of we both being fathers. He had so much wisdom and the way he spoke it was hard to doubt him.

The most the state police force will do is review the case to make sure it was followed by the rules. We had asked for help with the cameras since the first one blew in April. Forks had been put on the waiting list. But the most the state officer would do is investigate all the people involved. None of us had anything to hide. At least I think.

" Charlie, we are here."

I looked and saw where we had stopped . We were in the recovery area. The ER and recovery we combined into one larger area only split by 2 nurses stations. The plaque by the door said R5. Recovery room #5. I am sure I would have to tell Renee when I finally talk to her again .

My hand went instantly to the door handle of the door, impatient to wait for further directions.

"Charlie before you enter, it will be a site . I am not going to lie to you it will be hard for you to see her like this but remember she is going to get better it is just going to take sometime."

I nodded again looking at him .

" I'll leave you alone . I'll check on her again before I leave." Carlisle said as his phone went off. He started to walk away.

"Carlisle I don't know what I can do to ever thank you enough"

" Anytime , but it part of my job description. " he stopped and smiled at me as he began to pull out his phone.

I smiled at him again and he walked away. And walked towards the door. My whole body facing the door this time. I took a deep breath , let it out and turned the door handle.

* * *

So do u think I need to add more tonight or just stop here for this chapter? It doesn't matter with me. I was just wonder how u all feel about the story . I can't write what u like and don't like if u don't tell me . So please review and give me so honesty please:-) p.s. I know I know its short I am getting ready to go the movies so I didn't have a lot of time . But I will later. Have no fear.


	18. Chapter 18

ok sorry i said i was going to post tonight. when i got home from the movies. i went to go see momma mia and it is i think a great movie. but i came back with a huge headache. i took some excedrin. but it doesn't seem to want to go away. so i am going to try to go to bed. sorry guys but when you take medicine and then turn your lights on and your head cringes more. i think there is a problem. have it done just don't have the patients 2night to post them. 2morrow yep. u wait about 12 hours. then b posted. night. 


	19. Chapter 19

The real chapter 18 of sitc.

I am back. Sorry about last night it was bad , but I am so much better sleep does a lot :-) yea drugs XD. Its still there just not as bad.

last time...

I_ smiled at him again and he walked away. And walked towards the door. My whole body facing the door this time. I took a deep breath , let it out and turned the door handle. _

CPOV (charlie still)

The door slid open and I began to follow the beeping sounds that I was sure were coming from my daughter.

No one else was in the room, al though there was another bed closest to the door . Bella was on the bed farthest away from me , near the window. I couldn't see her from the door way her curtain was pulled not all the way but just so that when you look from the door, you couldn't tell it was her or anyone else.

I was slow walking now taking all the time I could to prepare myself for the sight that I was sure going to break my fragile heart right away.

I stopped about a foot away from the bed , still behind the curtain . I closed my eyes and grabbed the end of the curtain and pulled it back. The same time I opened my eyes.

I couldn't help the tears from coming now. I looked at her though the water. Carlisle was right it was hard, very hard to be seeing this.

My daughter , my sweet beautiful daughter attached to machines. She had a oxygen tube on her nose. Her eyes were closed. She wore a light blue hospital gown and she was tucked under a comforter all except her thigh. She looked so peaceful.

Her right thigh was cover in gauze and patches that were becoming covered in blood, not bad enough to change the bandages just yet but still enough. To think that there were screws in her leg , made me cringe. To think she will be in pain made me want to cry even more. Her left leg was being propped up on pillows. She had a big purple bruise on the side of her face. She had placement from a IV in her right arm from where they had just put one. My guess where she had her blood transfusion. But her left hand held the IV that held her sleeping and pain free form, her pain medication. Her monitor sang out that she was still alive. Bless that monitor.

I sat on the right side of the bed and took her hand in mine. I put her hand up to my mouth and gave it a butterfly kiss. I put her hand back down to her side but still held it as I spoke. " I love you bella so much. I am so sorry. We will work thru this together. I promise. Whatever you need, I will get it for you. Now the real obstacle is what are we going to tell Renee? You have any ideas? I am blank." I said with a little laugh. Even though she was asleep you could hear her monitor dance a little as if it was laughing with me. I smiled.

" Baby girl I don't have much time. I have to go back down to the station tonight but I will be here tomorrow , so don't worry. Who knows maybe hospital food is better than my cooking." I chucked alittle.

" Edward should be on his way in . So I am sure you won't be lonely, plus you have all the other Cullen's that I am sure want to visit you also. Goodnight Bella . I love you." I let go of bella's hand . And got up and kissed her forehead. I went to the side table and grabbed a tissue and wiped my eyes before I set out into the hallway.

* * *

How was that?? It made me cry a little while typing it. Hope it wasn't too much. I send u kleenexs just to be on the safe side XD. K. I won't be able to update til Sunday, sorry guys but I have a nursing job to do this weekend. So please be patient til then. Love ya. P.s. again the shortness , sorry. Its either short quick updates or long ones? Either way u got me. N your review please say which one u want it would help me out a lot. Bye.


	20. Chapter 20

Sitc 19

Charlie's was a little OOC. But I am not a guy so I tried to change my girl emotions to a guy. It didn't really come out, but any who here is 19. This is back to EPOV. Long time no read about him huh. This is ooc too. I think I should just say that to every chapter just to be on the safe side. Don't you think?

* * *

We walked out of the waiting room and headed toward the gift shop. In this hospital the gift shop was open 24 hr. a day, every day.

" Hey Edward? Did they say how long she was going to be here?" emmett asked in order to get either her a big present now or a progressive one.

" He said at the very least a couple weeks and then she has physical therapy. So I am guessing a while." I answered him.

We walked down the short hall way and right into the gift shop. It wasn't big by any standard but it was good size for a town this size. In the corner stood the employee and his cash register.

Three walls held refrigerators with glass doors. Inside the glass doors were a range of flowers with an assortment of get well and baby miniature balloons attached, some even had miniature bears attached. The center of the store held glass shelves. On the shelves had snow globes, statues, calendars, books, bookmarks, badge holders, pads of paper, candy bars, stuffed animals, word searches, crosswords, sudoku and many other objects.

The wall that was free from flowers held shirts like, "I'm the big brother/sister," "in case of an emergency I'll meet you there," "FMH(forks memorial hospital)," information for emergency bracelets, lab coats, hats, and many more things that I wasn't interested in.

Esme went straight towards the flowers pointing at them. Then putting her finger on her chin in thinking. "That one is pretty but I wonder if she will like it I mean its pink." Esme thoughts were always caring.

Alice went to get her a calendar so that she could get her physical therapy dates on. "I am thinking the world picture calendar. She could see Paris, then when she is all better we could go there on spring break or something." I liked the way my sister thought. Paris with Bella would be perfect. Mental notes ask Charlie what she is doing for spring break.

Emmett and jasper were joking around with the stuffed animals. Re in acting emmetts final moments. Do they ever grow up? " Rarrrrr." Emmett and his bear. He had a teddy bear in his hands. " You can't hurt me. I am just an innocent boy" jasper voice making Emmett sound like a girl. , Even though he held a man doll in his hands. " rarrr I want your honey." "You can't have it, the bees said I could take it. So I did." I snickered. And I thought we had a show earlier with the whole gun and prisoners' thing, but this show was so much better, more I don't know rated PG. Definitely less violent.

I tried to ignore them as I walked over to the glass shelves near Rosalie. She was looking at a small snow globe. It had small globe. Inside the globe was a couple walking in the winter with their coats on holding hands. The base of it said " we'll stick together thru this." I liked it and I was sure Bella would. " I wonder if it would be too nice? Maybe I should let Edward buy her this. What should I get her though? The last thing she knows about me is that I pretty much hate her. So mmm let me think. Got it" she stopped her thoughts right there.

She put the snow globe back on the shelve and went over to the balloon area and picked one out that said " get well soon sister" and a card.

I wonder what turned the tables around with her. Either way I am not complaining. Her thoughts are actually pleasant for once.

I picked up the snow globe and went to the card area. And picked one up that said " your pain breaks my heart" and it had a corny looking sick person on it, with a broken heart. The inside said " get better so I can heal too." Ah so bella.

We all headed towards the check out. Esme decided on some light blue freesias with white roses bouquets with a floral card that said get well soon with love Esme and Carlisle. It truly was exquisite.

Emmett settled on the biggest teddy bear the hospital had. Which was pretty big? It was about 3feet tall. It was tan and very fuzzy looking. With a red tie around his neck that said for you with love.

Jasper came up with a statue of a little army man holding flowers out. He was going to have it engraved. It was about 3 inches tall.

Alice wondered upon the calendar and new " withering heights" copy. How she managed that is beyond me.

We all had what we could be wrapped. They couldn't really wrap Emmetts so they just put a big bow at the top of its head. It barely stuck to his head with the fluffiness.

Esme and Carlisle's aren't wrapped either but who wraps flowers? No one.

We grabbed our goods and headed toward the room. Right before we entered the area Carlisle walked to us.

" Esme, dear, I am going to stay for an hour or so. I have to get Dr. Grandy to take care of bella's charts for the next few days. I have the next two days off." he looked so sad. If he could, he would work every day and not care. I mean it's not like he needs sleep or anything. He just enjoys his job that much.

"That's fine dear. Do you like what I picked out for her?" Esme has the next two days for all the Carlisle she can get. Why would she complain?

"They are beautiful. I wouldn't have picked out any thing less." he smiled at her.

" So can we drop off our things in Bella's room at once? Or do we have to wait individually to enter the room?" . Emmett asked holding up his teddy bear. Carlisle was about to answer when Charlie walked out next to us. You could tell that he had cried. He had red around his eyes. I didn't want to see the images of bella. So I didn't look into his brain.

Charlie walked towards us and stopped right in front of us." Hi guys. I see you all went to the gift shop." he eyed all the packages that were wrapped in our hands, he focused on the gigantic teddy bear for the longest time a small smile crept on his face when he saw it.

" We couldn't resist. There were just some things that when you see them you just have to buy them." Alice said while holding up her packages. She should say that I mean she is the shopping queen.

"Thank you guys, I am so happy you were here I don't know if I could have done it without you." Charlie began to get teary eyed, he stopped himself before it was too noticeable. But he still managed a sniffle.

" Eh, no problem. What are friends for?" Alice said it and you couldn't deny it. Bella truly was her best friend.

Charlie nodded.

" Oh, Charlie before you head off. We got a hold of Renee and she says to call her when you know something and she is on the first flight to her as soon as she tells Phil." The messengers said. Well the ones that talked to Renee. It still made me laugh a little Emmett getting yelled at by a human.

" Thanks again." To Emmett and rose who nodded. " Well I better go to the station real quick. Who know what they are doing right now."

" Yea, see you later today I guess." Rosalie said eyeing a clock.

"Yea, later." Charlie said and then waved and walked away.

" well Carlisle, can we drop and go or do we have to wait?" Jasper, with as much as her cared for the toy that he got her it was nothing compared to the problem he would have when he entered her room.

Carlisle eyed everyone carefully. " how about we go in pairs. That way we all can see her and it won't be awkward for others. Its not as much noise as if we all go together. I am not saying there will be a problem just let me go change her dressing and it should be easier. But who wants to go first when I come back?"

everyone looked at me, they were waiting on my answer. I turned my head around and look at everyone with sincerity, " how about we give the honor to Rosalie and Emmett. They after all had to call Renee."

" which I am never going to do again." emmett said profoundly. It was amazing how much that phone call affected him.

"Are you sure Edward? I mean you are the closest to her." Rosalie eyed me carefully when she spoke.

" yea, I am sure." I gave her a kind, gentle smile and went to sit in the waiting room waiting for my time to see my love.

Rose and emmett followed Carlisle down to recovery hallway to where they would see bella.

I sat at the same pleather couch I was at earlier. Esme sat next to me, cradling the flowers on her lap. Alice and jasper was across us in the other couch holding their packages.

All of a sudden jasper started to laugh. The rest of us just look at him carefully. I searched his thoughts for his irrational behavior. " and I thought we were going to be playing games tonight. Twister, I get it now. She all falls down. She feels so embarrassed when she falls down. Its so hard not to laugh. But twister? What was Emmett thinking?" he chuckled lightly to himself again. Boy was he slow.

Alice and esme just looked at me for conformation. One word should have said it all and I think it did. " twister" . A small smile crept up on their smiles too.

"I wonder when our next game night will be?" esme talked out loud mostly to herself but everyone of us heard her. " well it depends , if you want to have game night with her in the hospital or not, in a cast or out of one?" Alice knows it all said.

" mmmmm. What do you guys think?" esme couldn't make up her mind.

"I know how she feels every time she is in here. So I say when she is in here because that way it can raise her spirits . And not make her so bummed out about being here."

" ok, then its settled. We will have it when bella is up for it." esme answered after she considered jasper's words.

" so when are we going shopping esme? I have a great idea for some new clothes for her, something that I am almost sure she will love."

"How about Saturday. Or do you want to go today after school?" she had to keep the human scenario up with more people walking thru the doors.

" can't we just go today?" Alice can't wait for anything that has the word shop in it.

" how about we go tonight. Your guys aren't going to school later. I have already decided. You wouldn't be able to concentrate in school with bella like this. Lets go after we drop off our gifts. We can take the BMW, I am sure rose would want to go with us."

Alice smiled. " she will go. she wants a new top from the store. And tomorrow will be a very cloudy day in LA so we are good to go."

They began to talk about the things they were going to buy. Jasper and I listened with little interest. It was about 10 minutes later when Rosalie and Emmetts came thru the doors.

They were holding each other tight as they walked. " I still can't believe they hurt her. Its such a disgusting thought. She never did anything to them. I just don't get it." emmetts hated that she was hurt most of the time he finds it hilarious but this was everything but. His thoughts were nice but it was rose's that wowed me.

" for them I might break my record. They shouldn't be allowed to live. What ever happened to the golden rule. I bet it went right out the door with there morals. If they are able to except visitors I'll give them a part of mind. She looked so pale, and fragile. It is hard to see her like this knowing that _they _did that to her. They need to pay" I smiled at Rosalie. She truly liked her now as maybe not a sister but at least a friend and no longer a threat.

They walked up to us.

" how is she?" Esme's motherly concern was intense at this moment.

" she is still unconscious of course . I didn't know she would look that weak. It shocked me. I guess I should have known. I can't wait til she is awake. It was so hard for to know that I couldn't do anything to help her I couldn't make her laugh and I couldn't laugh at her." Bella truly had touched this family. She had actually warmed Emmett's cold heart to humans.

" who is going next?" rose and emmet waited. They were still standing.

"Why don't Alice and jasper go in . I want to talk with Esme for a little bit. See ya at home guys?" I said while looking towards Emmetts and rose.

" yea we'll be there." rose answered as they walked thru the entrance doors to outside.

" I may not be able to stay very long, Alice. You know me." jasper and Alice stood up holding their presents to them selves as they began the walk down the small hallway to the recovery area.

" what do you want to talk about Edward?" Esme turned her body so she was facing me putting her flowers on the floor.

" do you think when she is one of us her luck will change?" it was a honest question. I had no idea what the future held but maybe if Esme believes it would it might make her becoming one of us almost worth it.

" Edward, with her anything is possible . But you can be sure that no matter what happens to her we all will be here to help protect her. She is part of the family wether she wants to be or not."

I smiled and nodded to her.

" so are we really not going to school later?" normally the only days that we miss would have been sunny days or hunting days. Tomorrow would be neither.

" only if you want to . I mean I knew you were going to skip so I just figured that Alice needed a day too." she smiled at me.

" thanks mom." I smiled at her too and gave her a hug.

we parted when we heard quick steps with dry sobbing coming towards us. That only meant Alice, and jasper. I heard their thoughts as they came into view.

" I guess I have to buy her the shorts. She won't be able to wear the pants for a long while. It would add unneeded pressure to the wound. I wonder what I can do to make her feel better. She looked so bad. To think humans did that to her, HUMANS We protect them. We care for them and this is how they repay us. Buy shooting my best friend. Its not right , its not right. I am so happy that the she is going to be ok but it never should have happened in the first place."

jasper were all to similar but with a surprise.

" she looked so helpless. She felt so blah. It was like she wasn't feeling anything. I think that was to the pain medication but I had been with her on her pain medication before she never felt like this. I smelt her blood through her wound but it drew nothing to me knowing that she was in pain. I couldn't bite her nor did I have the urge. "

that was great. Well not great that she is sick and pale but the fact that we may have stopped jasper's aversion to human blood. That was a huge step. I only hoped it wasn't with these circumstances.

"Well wait for you. Alice doesn't want to hurt her new shoes she just bought. So we will wait right here for you guys. " jasper grabbed Alice and they sat down. She positioned herself on his lap while his arms held her around him.

Esme and I got up with our things and headed out to the same room my siblings and Charlie just came from. I had a mix of emotions on my side. I was excited and anxious to see her. I was saddened that she was hurt and with her drug induced dreams we did sleep talk , so I had no idea if her dreams were nightmares or not. I was excited that she was going to be alright , eventually. I knew that tonight was only the beginning of her struggles. And it was surely not the last time we would be seeing victor and his comrades. I growled a small growl when I thought of the damage they did tonight. They not only hurt bella, but made the law seem un just to do their jobs properly not to mention the town now fear for there lives and have to lock their doors. That is sad coming from a town not long before tonight intrudences was about 65 lock free on there from doors.

Esme and I made it to recovery room 5 . We made it by just following the others scents . It was easier that way , seeing how we didn't know where Carlisle was at the moment.

We paused at the entrance of the doors both mentally preparing ourselves for what we was about to see by taking deep breaths and letting them out.

" shall we?" Esme waited for me as I stopped at the door handle. I twisted it and the scent of bella filled my nose along with the smell I only had once , her blood.

I held open the door for Esme and we walked in together. The curtain was pulled back and you could see her.

I went to the side table and placed the wrapped snow globe and the card on the side bed table. And darted over to her .

I moved swiftly as not to disrupt the wired that held her lifeline. I laid down on the side of the bed that her bed wasn't full of badges. I went to her I held her face in my stoney grasp and leaned her head towards mine so our foreheads touched. I closed my eyes. My thumbs absent mindedly stroked her cheeks.

I was barely aware of Esme still being in the room. She sat down in the chair next to the bed and took bella's hand. " bella you have to get better quick I can't stand to see you like this and its hurting my now even to look. Please don't think anything bad of me but I have to go." Esme let go of her hand and walked our of the room.

I looked up from Esme's retreating form and then looked down again to my brown eyed angel.

" I can't stay long , hospital rules. Visitor hours are over but since you just came in . Carlisle said it was ok."

I let go of her face and relaxed one of my arms back to my side the other I tucked her messy hair back behind her ears.

I shifted my weight so I was on my side , more facing her. I looked at her. All I could think of was how I could have changed this. I should have picked her up. I never should have answered that phone during lunch. I could have ignored it. And this might have never happened. It truly was my fault.

But what is done is done and we can't change the future we can only make the future brighter and stronger.

I laid down next to her for the longest time. I put my head gently on her shoulder so I could get a look at her face.

" bella I love you. I know you might not be able to hear me but I do. I can only hope that you love me with at least a percentage of love that I love you with. It pains me to see you like this. Covered in gauze with a huge purple bruise on the side of your face. I am beginning to think you like gauze better than me. You are in all the time. He he." I gave a low throaty chuckle.

Even though I could hear her heart monitor sing the good news to me that she was alive I still had a urge. I had to feel it for my self. I moved my head from her shoulders to her chest, directly above the heart. Where her heart truly was music to my ears.

* * *

yea , I know it wasn't my best. It was like eh. I know short ones but believe me I had a lot of time on my hands with my laptop but I had no internet connection so I typed. I added another chapter to my story.. Would it kill me. That was a long chapter too. So review and if you haven't checked out my other new story please do. Luv ya. P.s. again with the ooc. I can't stop it.


	21. Chapter 21

Sitc. 21.

Ok I wasn't going to update since my brother is home from Iraq for 2 weeks but he is gone for the weekend to a wedding so its chapter time.

Bpov.-finally right?

My legs felts like they were bending as if I was walking. In my dreams I was walking , walking to edward as he made the most beautiful romantic night for any couple to have, a perfect night. When I slept I knew I talked but did I sleep walk?

A soft murmur surrounded me and slowly they became conherent. They still sounded like murmurs but more like whispers. " she looks so beautiful , its so sad that she got shot . What type of man would hard that?" the voice sounded familiar , like I have heard it before but not remembering where. I heard another voice sounded as though it just came into the room. " hows she doing charlie?"again another voice in which it was familiar but I could at this moment remember where from. Then came a voice I have know for all my life " the doctors say she doing very well. Thats why they are starting physical therapy already the quicker the better they say. She is to wake up any day they say."

my leg felt as though it was being brought down. I felt something thin being put on it. "Thanks." charlie said to the mystery person. " no problem." I heard the thud of thier shoes walking away. I heard beeping to the right. Beep, beep, beep. The sound dround on and it soon became enough for me to go to sleep again.

I came around again sometime later. I heard the sound of the cullens in my room mixed in with the annoying beep. Internally I smiled they truly did love me as one of their own.

" she's going to wake up today. I can't wait. I wonder what she will think of what we got her. And the outfits I got her."I could only guess who that was and get it right. Alice. They got me something for me oh man. I groaned internally externally felt like I was frozen in my form like I was becoming a statue before my eyes. I tried to move again and again with no avail nothing happened. So I gave up.

" all her charts are good. She is in the normal range for a person her age so thats good. Now wew just have to be patient . She will come around when she want to guys." carlisle stated he was close , probably reading my charts .

" I hope she doesn't think the ballon is a joke." that was a voice that surprised me , rosalie. Ever since I could remember she didn't hate me but was always real close. She sounded almost ... loving. The surprise made the beeping excelerate. " is she ok carlisle ? Her numbers just went up?" esme always worring about others.

I heard buttons being pushed and something cold strocking my hand. " calm down bella. Can you hear me?bella? "Edwards voice sounded pained but controlled. I wanted so deserately to asnwer but I couldn't do anything I couldn't move.

" she is fine edward. But she feel trapped. Like she wants to break free but can't . I can't help her when she is like this . Sorry man." jasper said.

" its fine jasper. We're all here bella. There is no need to feel trapped, sweetheart." he continued to stroke my hand.

I felt kisses being placed on my forehead. " edward we need to go. We aren't all suppose to be in here right now. So call us when there is a change."

" will do mom."

" I was going to go to charlie's house . see if he needs anything do you need anything before we head out?"

" you know what I need emmett."

" stay strong man . Alice said it was to day. So just wait a little bit longer. "

"I know, say hi to charlie for me."

I heard them leaving , a light wisk on the floor . I lulled back into the beeping and gave my self into the sound.

I was awaken again by a increase in the beeping sound. It was louder than it ever had been before. Had it always been so close?

I slowly opened my eyes , they were squinted. I could tell it was bright in my room but I forged thru. My eyelids felt like they were heavy and weighed a lot. But I managed to open my eyes to see who or what was in my room. I was shocked at what I saw.

* * *

it's a small update but I am going to add more later so it will be cool. Sorry nothing much happened. Can u guess what she saw?


	22. Chapter 22

Sitc ch.22

You guys made me so happy. XD if I could I would huge each and everyone one of u who reviewed at like lightning speed. so I send u virtual hug -o-. Sorry for the grammar last night hopefully this chapter will be better night.

last time on sitc...

_But I managed to open my eyes to see who or what was in my room. I was shocked at what I saw._

BPOV - of course see is awake now...

I look straight forward and I saw a huge clock . I couldn't read the minute hand it was clouded over by a pink balloon with roses on it that said "get well soon sister." the balloon was on my bedside table. On the table were other trinkets too but the balloon had a weight on the balloon so it wouldn't fly away. Leaning against the balloon was a car that said "to bella from rose". Rose got me that? I thought that she didn't like me , that I was a threat to her family. I was never wanted by her , why did she get me that? Not that I am complaining I am just trying to figure out why. That was the shocker, had she changed her mind about me? I sure hope so.

My balloon effected me more than I care to say it caused my monitor to up in the sound and I felt something cool stroke my hand. " its alright bella. I am here. No need to get yourself worked up." the voice that broke thru my clouds rang out loud. Edward. I turned to look at him. He was gorgeous like always. His broze hair messed up alittle, I hoped I didn't cause him to much stress. He was in light grey button up. His eyes were full of love when they met mine. He sat next to a beautiful bouquet of flowers. Light blue Freesia and white roses in a beautiful clear vase with a floral card that said get well soon with love esme and Carlisle. How sweet. I will have to thank then later along with the others.

I looked down when I saw that he was stroking my hand . When I saw it. I wondered if I would ever get my way around needles. Hopefully soon but that still didn't stop my breath to go overdrive.

I immediately went to look up at the ceiling. I counted the squares on it. I counted 9, well so far when he spoke. " bella its ok. Its just the medication. Do you need me to call someone in here? Its going to be alright you need to calm down sweetheart." I took deep calming breaths and moved my head from the ceiling to look at him. Him only I wasn't going to look down again that for sure. So stared , well looked at his marble face and my breathing went normal again after a few breaths.

His eyes were bright with dark spots in them. He was becoming hungry. But that didn't matter to me now. He was a wonderful sight to look at we you first wake up, thats for sure.

I felt a something on my nose . A tube. It was went around to go around my ears. I wiggled my nose. The tube felt weird. It was for oxygen that much I was sure of. Did I really need it? I was breathing fine now wasn't I? I went to take it off with my other hand that wasn't attached to Edward.

" don't do that bella. Not until the doctors say you don't need it then you can be the first one to take it off." you bet I would be the one who took it off no not took it off ripped I off myself. So dropped my hand with him here it was a losing battle. He always wins and its not fair its just because he's beautiful.

"How long have I been in here Edward?" according to my voice it had been a while. It was raspy and quiet.

" Its been a 4 days since the incident Bella. So 4 days you went thru surgery."

" what type of surgery Edward? What is wrong with me?" I was getting slightly hysterical. I knew I had been shot but what happened afterwards.

" calm down bella and I will tell you." Edward soothed my hand again. He put his other hand on the side of my face stroking it his hand faced down.

I calmed immediately. Then I braced myself for what was to come.

" bella you had to have surgery to get the bullet out. But the bullet did a lot of damage to your leg." he stopped and looked at me. I took in the information but I knew there was more.

" go on." he took a deep breath and continued.

" The bullet went thru the biceps of the femur . It finally stopped when it hit the femur. It cracked it . They had to put screws in your leg to hold the leg in place. The bullet nicked the side of a artery . That was why you were bleeding so much. They had to give you a transfusion. It caused you to smell all funny, but they closed the artery but they can't put a cast on until you goes thru physical therapy and they are sure it is done bleeding. If they put on a cast now the muscle won't set right. You also had a minor concussion so they gave you medication for it."

it was silent in the room. Well as silent as it could be with the ticking of the second hand on the clock and the annoying beeping sound. I was shocked once again but I wasn't in shock. How could something so tiny cause so much damage?

I guess my silence was to much for Edward. " bella say something please?" he was anxious. But all I did was stare at him . What was I suppose to say?

" ok" there wasn't anything to change so I had to deal with it. " so when can I get out of here?" I have only been awake a couple of moments and I was already becoming sick of this place.

He chuckled at my remark. " that you would have to ask Carlisle." then I heard the door open on the other side of the room.

" I heard my name being said what do you need Edward?" Carlisle came thru the doors. I couldn't see him because of the curtain from the other side. Then I heard frantic footsteps next to him. Louder than any vampire's shoes that I was sure of. " bella are you awake?"

* * *

heheh I know end there but its so much fun to write cliffhangers they're so easy. So who do you think it is? Did you like this chapter? Review please luv ya:-)


	23. Chapter 23

Sitc Ch.23

ok sorry guys about the whole thing about updating sat. and sun. well my time sort of became some well something else's . My brother made it safely home but he leaves again wed. morning for Iraq. When he came home we had a whole day planned out but I got sick. It totally stinks because I am in a internship where I can't miss a day for about 4 months. I have a bad cough, stuffy nose, headache and a raspy voice but I am still trucking with meds.:-) yeah drugs! Well anyway sorry for the delay I just wasn't in the mood and still aren't really so if it sucks sorry. Probably ooc.

Last time on sitc

_" I heard my name being said what do you need Edward?" Carlisle came thru the doors. I couldn't see him because of the curtain from the other side. Then I heard frantic footsteps next to him. Louder than any vampire's shoes that I was sure of. " bella are you awake?"_

BPOV

" yes mom?" I said I still couldn't see her but I could hear her frantic foot steps run faster towards me.

Mom stopped and pulled back the curtain. She looked tired but sane. A amazing mix." bella I was so worried. Don't you dare scare me like that. So close to your other accident. What are we going to do with you Isabella?"when she started the don't you dare sentence she pointed at me. She used my formal name she must be mad.

I just smiled at her " I love you too mom." I turned my attention away from my mother and to Carlisle. He was standing next to her in a white lab coat and scrubs from what I could see.

" so when can I get out of here?" I have already been in purgatory to long. It was time to break out.

Carlisle looked at me like I was crazy. " um. Its going to be a little bit longer. You have therapy to do. Recovery time to complete and then you can start to think about breaking out of this joint."

I frowned. Major bummer. I am going to be in here for a while and I knew that he and other professionals in here had access to needles with knockout drugs so I guess I won't argue.

" fine." My mom moved to sit on the edge of the bed. She grabbed my hand . " bella baby how do you feel?"

" ok I guess. I mean I don't really feel anything right now. Thanks to all of these tubes." drugs what can ya say?

" you will feel things soon enough. We have to start weaning you off this drug and change you to another one. One that is easier on your system within the next couple of days." Carlisle looked at me.

" ok, so how long have you been here mom?" I turned back to Renee. " Edward got up from his chair . " I have some phone calls to make. So I will let you guys have some girl time. I will be back don't worry." Edward winked at me and left the room with his father.

Renee got up and took his now vacant seat. She kept hold on my hand though. Her voice turned solemn as she began to talk.

" I was so worried. When I talked to Rosalie and Emmett I thought it was bad but I never figured it was as bad until I saw it." She looked down while she talked but from my position on the bed I could see tiny water droplets forming in her eyes. I was shocked I had scared my mother I thought the last time was bad. " I don't want to loose you, bella . I love you so much . You have your whole life ahead of you. I hate it when something bad happens to you." she looked up when she started her last sentence. One tear fell down her face. It was so small.

" aw mom. You won't loose me. I do have plans for the rest of my life its just not tripping in between to get thru with them." I hated to lie to her but I had to be the adult and comfort her just like last time. I had thought about doing something with English but I don't know what. Everything I wanted to do before I met Edward sort of went out the window . But none the less. English.

Renee smiled at me.

" so how long have you been in town?" I asked her again but in a different way.

" a couple of days. I caught the first flight here when they called. Emmett is quite the character. "

I smiled now too. " that he is. Completely one of a kind. Where are you staying?"

" I am staying with Charlie actually. It was a huge surprise to me. When I landed he was the first one who offered me a spot. So I am currently residing in your room. You keep it quite clean I am proud."she winked.

She never was one for keeping anything clean or one time. She was just there. " hehe no problem. I never know who's going to show up." well I do but that's besides the point.

" I have decided on something though."

" and that would be..."

" you need a new computer. Your now is so ... uh what's the word?"

" old-school? Outdated?"

" yeah. You need a new computer. With you starting off in college soon you need a new one for study and I just don't think that one will be very portable."

" my computer is fine thank you very much. The oldness gives it character. Who says I am going away for college? It's the beginning of senior year."

" its just a thought bell."

there came a knock on my hospital door. " can I come in bella it's Mike?"

Mike as in mike newton? I wonder what he wants. Where was Edward when I need him?

" well it looks like you have more company . We'll catch up later sweetie. Try to get some rest please."

" thanks mom. I'll try." she got up from her seat and kissed me on the forehead and left. There came another knock on my door.

" mike don't worry you can come in. I won't bite." I said out loud. not Yet anyway.

* * *

sorry that's all I am adding I am going to go to bed. Its so early for me but hey I have school tomorrow and my head is fuzzy so its time for more meds yeah:) I will try to write more when I get a chance. Until them.

p.s. what do you think mike wants?


	24. Chapter 24

Sitc ch. 24

ok me sad. The guy that my dad set me up with wants his ex back. We have been seeing each other for little over a week but still. He is trying to make his ex jealous of me. I am not the jealous type. I am the type that if I don't have something , I really don't care. I am happy for the people who have it, but I don't really care. I care about this though. I really liked him I help him with chemistry and he helped me with English. But right now he wants to and not get back with his ex who happens to be his fiancee. He says He doesn't love her like he use to but he still loves her he told me that tonight. He didn't tell me they were still engaged. They supposably broke up 2 years ago. But apparently they didn't if they are still engaged. Like tonight we were suppose to go on a date but he didn't show up because he was with his ex. He texted but didn't call. And then he wanted ME to feel sorry for HIM?? um.. No. It just makes me mad and sad. I really don't appreciate how he toyed with my emotions. I liked him , now I don't know what I am going to do . What would you do?

Ok I told u the above because this chapter might suck because of it.

P.s. twilight the original isn't mine I just own a copy like many of u.

That ladies and gentlemen is why I haven't updated for a while. I was dating. Sorry for the personal drama on with the story drama.

BPOV

I straightened myself in the bed . I made sure that I was covered so that the thin hospital gown didn't expose anything especially before mike comes in.

I heard the door creak open. And steps being made as I was sure Mike was coming in.

Mike walked a couple of steps before he was in the clearance so I could see him. He looked timed.

" mike you can come in and have a seat." I looked at him as I talked. He looked sad. Him normal blonde perky hair was matted to his face. His blue eyes were sad. He looked at me just like a sad puppy.

He nodded. I kept eye contact with him as he moved. He sat in the chair that Renee had. His eyes were down.

" mike , how are you?" I tried to break the ice. I mean he must be here for a reason right?

He looked up when I started to talk to him. We had locked eyes. He didn't say anything for a good 3 minutes. It was silent in the room except the clock and the machines again. I hated the machines it reminds me that I am in this stupid hospital once again.

He cleared his voice. " how are you bella?" how many times am I going to get asked that stupid question? I groaned.

" I am fine mike. How are you?"I said it with annoyance. I was sick of that question the second time it was said. he didn't say anything but his face seemed to get sadder. He looked as though he was going to cry. What was wrong with him?

" hey mike is everything ok?" he broke down with that. he cried. Closed his eyes and hung his head into his hands. I looked frantically for tissues there was defiantly something wrong with him. But I was going to wait til he was done to find out. He was in no condition right now. I spotted some on the side table. I grabbed them and jabbed them at him.

He took the box. I never had a male breakdown in front of me before. Renee yes many of times. Maybe my mothers words of comfort would work on a male.. Probably not. I just laid there unsure of what to do. I waited.

" what is wrong mike you can tell me." it not like I can get out of here and tell someone.

He cleaned his tears off his face with the cheap hospital tissues. He looked at me in the eyes.

" you really want to know what's wrong?" I nodded he was really starting to scare me.

" you being in here that's what's wrong." he said. So he was sad that I was in the hospital. That's what was wrong.

" mike I am fine. It will only be in here a few more days." hopefully, knowing Edward probably forever and a day. Making sure that all my test come back positive on every possible thing, every x-ray clear , everything good to go.

" I know but it was the principle of the thing, though bella. You are in here because of me." he spoke with as much clarity as he could.

In here because of him? No not really I mean if anyone is to blame it is mine. If I hadn't tripped over something in the closet I might have gotten out before. Or maybe it was Mr.newton. I mean he did ask me to stay. But danger was going to find me again sooner or later. I guess sooner is better than later.

" No no no mike. I am in here because of my own doing."

" how can you say that bella?" his face was in getting teary eyed. his voice was getting hysterical.

" because I tripped. That's how the others found me. Because I tripped no one tripped for me mike that was all me."

" you don't get it do you bella? "

" what are you getting at mike?" I was starting to get mad and my monitor was beeping a little fast.

He noticed it too and made his voice change octaves. It was now a whisper.

" you could have died in there. Why aren't you taking this seriously bella?" he looked dead into my eyes.

" YOU Don't think I am taking this seriously MIKE?? I am in the hospital and I was just held up or rather it was a couple of days ago. I was held up by a couple of weirdos mike. They wanted to kill me. You don't think I should be happy that I was just shot in the leg and not killed? Mike I am alive. I AM TAKING THIS SERIOUSLY!!"

I shouted and the numbers on my monitors went at super speed. Pain was coming. And it was not something I wanted to make known especially with mike here. I braced for it. So that I could talk to mike more. But he butted in.

" ok fine you are taking this seriously. I didn't mean to get up railed up that was not my intentions"

I took a deep breath as pain shot up from my leg. " then what was your intentions for being here mike?"

" I wanted to apologize. I should have stayed with you. I know you don't feel the same about me. But I should have stayed with the radio announcement. It was wrong of me to leave with my parents. I watched the videos. It was the same guy. The guy that you hollered at me to check out, but I didn't . It was my responsibility not yours bella."

" mike you had to do what you had to do. What is that phase that your dad says? The store isn't one persons responsibility but many. In the store we are a team mike. And I just had to be you for a little bit. It was no ones fault. I forgive you mike."

" thank you so much bella you have no idea how much that means to me. Hey if you need someone to get you some real food. You know who to call." he said with a little laugh.

" yeah sure. Just be sure to sneak it when carlisle is not here. He might not like it so much." I laughed internally he wouldn't be able to sneak anything under Carlisle wonderfully sharp nose.

" I'll be sure to do that." mike smiled at me. It was just like old times when we walked to class. My monitors was slowing down and the pain was subsiding.

"So do you know how long do you have to be in here that way I know how much food to get?"

" no not yet. All I know it is a while." I was glad for the subject change I don't want to talk about it if I don't have to.

He looked at the clock. " I guess I have to go. I am fixing the windows that they damaged. We had to wait til after the police was done with there investigations."

" windows? How many did they break?" I do remember seeing broken windows but how many did they break?

" eh it was only a couple. But enough on the past you have got to get better. School is lonely without you."

Mike flirting with me that is a little low it think. I mean I am in a hospital banned to bed rest.

" yeah RI" I was disrupted by the pain in my leg shooting up. It made my voice go to a higher octave. I clutched my leg . I closed my eyes.

" bella?" I heard mike say but I was lost in a world of pain.

I barely heard another person come in the room because i was consumed with pain.

* * *

sorry I had to stop there. I think it is ok but right now I am not in the best of moods if you read the above comment u would understand. Please comment on both. I know that this chapter stinks but I did worn you before. Who came in ?


	25. Chapter 25

1Sitc 25

sorry guys I am late in updating I had relationship issues from last chapter that are finally solved thanks for ur advice last chapter it was amazing. Does any one think I need to make a sequel to this story? Don't worry its not over but... I was just wondering

last time on sitc

"_ yeah RI" I was disrupted by the pain in my leg shooting up. It made my voice go to a higher octave. I clutched my leg . I closed my eyes. _

" _bella?" I heard mike say but I was lost in a world of pain._

_I heard another person come in the room. _

_BPOV _

I clutched my leg as to keep the pain from spreading up my leg though it didn't help I felt as though I had to do something.

My eyes were starting to get teary eyed under the clamped lids. It was all I had not to have my voice go to shouts of it trying to stop. I just moaned.

The only thing that was breaking though the moans were shouts of people saying my name.

"Bella?"

"Bella?!"

"Bella!"

It was strange , I knew I heard another person come in so there would be atleast 2 people in the room but there were 3 voices. When had the other one come?

I slowly opened my eyes as the pain eased and lightened its weight on my muscles. My eyes were in slits when the 3 people stood before me.

I found mike the easiest to see because I knew where he had been before.i looked around for the others. One figure was had a mustache with age lines , it was Charlie. The other was my angel Edward. When I looked at them they all had a very concerned face.

I opened my eyes fully and dropped my hand from my leg , the pain was now a low murmur , a slight whisper talking to my nerves.

I straightened myself out in the bed . I barely moved my leg though I didn't want another attack of pain to come.

" hey guys how are you?" I tried to look convincing but I don't think it was. We are talking about me a terrible beyond all belief liar.

Edward pulled his eyebrows together. He looked as though he wasn't in a good mood, upset. I didn't want to see that so I looked around . Mike had his eyes stand out alittle in a view of shock, a deer in the headlights look, but only not so big with the eyes. I laughed alittle, I couldn't help it. Charlie had a pity fool face showing then he met eyes with me and followed his eyes to what I was just looking at and laughed too. I think something finally clicked and even edward gave a chuckle.

" what is everyone laughing at?" mike hadn't realized that he was in the spotlight. I liked it for once in apperently I was the center of attention.

" oh nothing." charlie laid it out cool but I still don't think mike got it. After that there was a few moments of akward silences.

" I thinks it is time for more pain medicine bella." edward , the doctor in hidding in the room said. I don't think he forgot what he saw when he came in the room.

" no I am fine."

" bella, you wasn't when I came in. I think everyone in the room can agree with me when I say it is time for more medication." edward is so observant ... grr. Can't he see I am fine? I would kick him if I knew I could move my foot and not get hurt.

" nope not til later." I wasn't going to have him have me out cold when Mike , Edward and Charlie was in the same room. Halla no.

" whatever you say dollface." dollface? Did he just call me something from the 20's? Way to show your age smart one.

" so what have you been up to dad?" I looked towards my father when I started to talk to him.

He smiled at me. " nothing much , just doing some investigations but nothing to interesting."

investigations? When has forks ever had investigations? I knew they had privacy laws but it's a small town stuff gets around.

" oh. That must be nice a change." what else was you suppose to say?

" so mike as you were saying how is school?"

" not the same without you." he said with a smile. It seemed amazing that even with Edward and my father in the room he still found it necessary to flirt. He is extremely brave .

" oh so dad have you been investigating something very interesting or has it been just a boring subject," I tried to sound smart but was over powered. I felt strange like this dull ringing starting in my head, a headache.

" you know bella I would love to tell you but I can't. And I don't like that strange look on your face . Are you sure you are ok?"

" bella I told you you needed medication." edward just had to butt in . He was inching closer and closer to the nurse button. That sneaky vampire him.

"I told you I am FI-" stupid pain I was fine. Now all I felt was a huge headache that turned from a dull ringing to a huge jack hammer in the matter of a few secounds. Something was bound to be wrong with me.

I brought a hand up to my head. The lights were to bright in the room, to bright . The machines danced at a faster tempo every second. I felt as though my head was going to explode. I closed my eyes because the brightness hurt them. I silently wimpered out in pain.

" that's it." edward said.

I whispered " no" but it was too late. My door creeked opened and someone came though I was lost in my little pain world . I felt something different come though my intravenous. It made me weaker and tired . Before I went to sleep I said goodnight everyone. And slimped away.

* * *

I know not the greastest probably the worst . But it's a update. Does anyone have any ideas what mike , edward and charlie could be doing in her room as she is sleeping? Review please, plretty pretty please.


	26. Chapter 26

* * *

Sitc ch 26

Right now I really hate the incredibly smart people who make viruses!!!! I was absent from my some what monthly update due to them. I have a anti virus but it needed to be updated but I couldn't update it because the viruses wouldn't let me do anything and the real bummer is they had to clear my system for it even to work right so I have non of the other chapters at home they are all at school!!! grrrr.... so I just spent 300 dollars getting it fixed so that is why the chapter is delayed. Sorrrrrry dudes.

EPOV

why doesn't bella listen ? she knows her body better than anyone else. why does it have to come to nurse Julie coming in here and giving her a shot to realize that she is in pain? she can be so stubborn sometimes but I will always love her no matter what.

with her asleep that left me with Charlie and mike newton. thanks bella ... really .... mike? sometimes I would rather run up to him and flick him in the head and knock him unconscious put Carlisle would like that very much. and today wasn't any different.

I couldn't stand the annoyance that was in micheals mind. " not the same without her ... she is so pretty ...... "

PRETTY????!!!! wow I know that humans vision is weaker than mine but pretty ??? that is a dish. And not the same without her ..... ahh when is this guy going to get a grip?

maybe I can get him a blow up doll for secret santa or something? that way he can have his own bella ( a fake one) while I steal and protect the real one of the which is MIKE.

Charles mind was what made me stay in the same room and not hit mike over his head with the side bed table.

" she is awake and talking . I didn't even know if she was going to make it or not and now ... I don't know what I would do if I didn't have her right now .... I don't know what I would do well get though this together even if I have to use all my vacation time to help her get to therapy I will use it."

I never knew Charlie could get so deep it was shocking but lately he has been shocking. no parent should have to bury their child its unnatural. luckily I was already dead so it didn't matter but Charlie really has surprised me. wow I don't even think he can hate me anymore.

I was interrupted by bella's beautiful voice in her deep drug induced sleep " no mike that dress doesn't look good on you .... ask Alice for a better one".

everyone immediately started to crack up.

"what did she say Edward?" Mike was so out of it wow can he be that ... oblivious?

I couldn't answer I was laughing to hard. Charlie had to answer " is there something you haven't told us young man?" mike turned bright cherry red it was hilarious. " not that I know of is there?"

if he only knew what I saw in his mind a memory. ............

" Mike was three years old and his blue eyes were painted blue and black. it looked as though it was marker. His cousin was staying at his house. She was 5 and had a suitcase of clothes. when she went to the bathroom mike attacked. he pulled out a her pair of plastic clear childrens heels and put them on, then he went for the mother load one of her sun dresses. it was pink with white pokadots. he put it on and started to walk. he actually didn't fall down. he went up to his daddy and tapped him on the leg and said "daddy does this dress make me wook fat?" his father looked down and " MICHAEL?" " no daddy it Michelle now." then his father yelled " honey." "

I still laughed and so did Charlie. my father slipped in the room unnoticed again. " what seems to be the problem in here guys?"

" I'll tell ya later dad." " ok son what ever you say." he had a weird look on his face his eyes all squinted together and a corny smile on his face.

the laughing died down a few moments after he entered the room. he walked over to read her charting and write them down on the clip board at the end of the bed.

" so when do you think she can get out of the critical car unit ? " Charlie asked.

" we are going to have her in this unit for a couple of more days. then she can be moved to a regular room but right now that she just woke up it is vitial that we have everything set just right. So when she goes thru therapy is will be more beneficial."

" thanks Carlisle."

Carlisle placed the clip board back on end of the bed and walked over to Charlie. " Charlie without her I don't know what my family would do. she has become very much a part of my family. I am doing the best I can Charlie know that she is in good hands and everything will turn out."

" I know Carlisle I trust you."

I grabbed bellas hand and kissed it softly and placed it in my cold hands and smiled as her pulse radiated thru her skin my bella is alive. I will do anything I can to make sure she is not left a lone anymore. I vow that to myself.

" well it looks like I have to get back to fixing the windows. I'll stop by later some time. see you guys later." mike got up from his seat and grabbed the hand I hadn't had of bella's and gave it a squeeze. and walked out the door.

even if mike can be a creep he really is a decent guy I'll give him that.

" so what was you guys laughing at earlier?" Carlisle asked.

" mike in a dress. it wasn't a pretty picture." Charlie said with a picture.

Carlisle began to chuckle and smiled and rolled his eyes. " that my friend is a scary image."

* * *

well guys that ch. 26 I thought a little comic relief was necessary. what ya think yall I hope it was better than last chapter. again sorry for the delay ..... DIE VIRUSES DIE!!!


	27. Chapter 27

in chapter 26 of sitc

_" mike in a dress. it wasn't a pretty picture." Charlie said with a picture._

_Carlisle began to chuckle and smiled and rolled his eyes. " that my friend is a scary image."_

now on word chapter 27

" _that's it." edward said._

_I whispered " no" but it was too late. My door creeked opened and someone came though I was lost in my little pain world . I felt something different come though my intravenous. It made me weaker and tired . Before I went to sleep I said goodnight everyone. And slimped away._

...................................

when i began to come to i could hear none other than mr . bear himself. " i am so happy she is going to be ok. what else would i laugh at during the day? jokes get old, quick." i felt loved by him. i always knew i was free entertainment to anyone really but to him he always took it to the next level.

my eyes were still closed and i could sense that there were more people in the room besides emmett. i could feel my hand get squeezed lightly. that meant edward was here too. so it was ok to wake up if he is here it always is when he is around. i pealed my eyes open slowly and turned in the direction that the hand was being held to. none other than edward was sitting next to me.

i smiled at him and he lend over to me and was just a few inches away from my face and looked me deep in the eyes. " goodmorning beautiful." he leaned in and kissed my cheek. i could feel the smile behind it. i closed my eyes savoring the moment. when someone cleared there thoat. i quickly opened my eyes and edward withdrew slowly. i moved my eyes from the angel himself to look around the room. there was jasper , alice , rosalie and emmett. he of course was in the corner of the room with his arms crossed , tapping his foot. he had a look of exasteration on his face.

" i know u missed her. but we did 2. even though she has her own room please don't tell us to leave so you can suck face more. i want to play some games and we are wasting time visiting hours ends in 8!"

i blushed at his statement. everyone else in the room just smiled.

i looked at the clock and saw that it was 10 in the morning and breakfast was waiting on me on my bedside table. can i atleast eat before the hours apon hours of no immediate contact with edward starts?

" emmett atleast let her enjoy her breakfast." rose said.

" fine but she better hurry." he was still being a baby. it was adorable. rose sat down in the chair near the television.

alice and jasper were talking quietly to each other in the far side. facing each other but looking at me everyonce and a while. they were looking questionable. i pulled my attention from them to edward. he had moved to the bad and was now sitting on the side. i hadn't even noticed.

" you know emmett is right. you do need to eat your breakfast. if you don't want to eat all of it , its fine but you need to eat some. atleast for me?" then he gave that stupid little crooked grin and made his eyes all big and adorable. who could say no to that? i apprently can't.

" fine" it sounded like a whisper to be but clear as a bella for him. he smiled back and pushed my tray so it was in front of me and took off the lid that was covering the main course.

it was scrambled eggs, bacon and toast, with orange juice and a cinnamon bun. i reached for the bacon. i took the strips and began to nibble at them. Rose was looking at her nails . emmett was gumbling in the corner while mr. dream machine looked at me with a loving face as i ate.

i noticed that his eys were a soft topaz. beautiful as always. i moved on the cinnamon bun. edward was opening the small carton of orange juice and putting in the straw for me. he is so sweet. what did i do to diserve him?

while i was eating my bun alice came over with jasper next to the bed.

" bella do u want be be sorry or be in life?"

" huh?" i put my head to the side what was talking about?

jasper just rolled his eyes and began to talk. " what my dear is saying to say is do you want to play sorry or life first?"

" oh. uh? whatever you guys want to play."

i say emmett un cross his arms and smiled. " yeah twister.!"

we all looked at him and said in unison " no emmett."

" well she said what ever we wanted. it was worth a try. party poopers." then he went back to his hands over his massive chest.

i put my bun down and edward handed me my orange juice.

" carlisle is on his way guys."

just as he thought it mr cullen, carlisle came thru my room doors. he was in his doctor coat.

he saw me and immediately smiled at me and i smiled back.

alice and jasper stepped aside so he could ask me questions and read my charts.

" you gave us all quite a scare earlier. are you feeling better no more headaches? leg cramps? pain what so ever?"

i nodded no. i hadn't felt bad since i woke up. i didn't even realize that i still had my iv in and a monitor on my finger for my heart.

" if you need anything and alice isn't here just tell edward i am sure he will get it for if not i will be right down the hall."

" thanks carlisle. is it all right if we play board games in here?"

" just don't play twister. stick with life its one game emmett seems to be not good at." he smiled all knowingly at emmett.

" carlisle , i will find a way to get you back for that just watch out."

"what ever emmett."

" oh you have therapy at 4 today bella so don;t make the fun to long"

" thanks talk to ya later." i smiled and he left.

" ok i think you have had game time. lets play ..... sorry. yea sorry i call red."

alice came up to me and whispered in my ear " it doesn;t matter he still wont win." i laughed a little.

" isn't sorry a only 4 player game?"

jasper came next to me now " alice can't play she always knows who wins and edward reads peoples minds and eventually finds out who wins. so it looks like its just you, emmett rose and me."

" ok so where are we playing it at?"

" well seeing how you cant really move i thought we would play it here. on the table. alice? " she turned around and left. i wonder what that was about?

" can we sit on your bed with you? i know normally it just you and edward but its family time so i figured you wouldn't care." jasper looked.

" i really don't think there is enough room for all of us on that little bed." rose had looked up from her nails and had put her hands down on her lap again.

emmett smiled again , " i can fix that." he walked over past the curtain.

i looked to edward " what is he plan on doing?"

edward just smiled. then i heard it.

ekkkkk. the squeek of another bed being brought over. only emmett.,

jasper moved the curtian back and he placed the other bed as close as he could to my bed without desturbing any machinery.

he ploped himself on it.

rose took out sorry from a bag i didn't see and got up. rose walked over and sat next to him and jasper came to sit next to me . we sat in some what of a semi circle. edward postioned himself under the covers. he brought up the covers so i wouldn't get cold.

alice came in with a nurse. the nurse was shocked. " who moved the bed?"

emmett looked up at her and smiled.

the nurse stubbled. " oh... uh... becareful please you could hurt yourself. please move it back when your done."

she picked up my tray and left. we all laughed . a vamp getting hurt by moving a hospital bed? hahaa.

alice went to her stop near jasper and sat down joining the semi circle.

" what color do you think i should get?" looking at him.

" um.... either yellow or blue. yellow because you are the sunshine of my life and blue because you look amazing in it. so either one love." he smiled at me again.

" oh please just pick a color! waiting isn't going to delay the eneviable ... you will lose , sorry ." emmett stated .

" emmett just cool your jets. you have cocky written all over you. what are you going to do if you lose?" rose asked.

" thats not going to happen. and i thought you loved me?"

" i do silly. that was just a little to lower your nerves until later." rose had a smurk on her face.

" um guys ... just ate."

" oh right."

" what ever color you don't want i will pick."

" then green is mine. sorry jasper your stuck with yellow." rose said

" if you want to trade i will trade with you i will, its not a problem." i said, yellow was sort of a femalish color afterall.

" nah its fine bella. lets get on with the game."

" lets start all ready." emmett. ....

we played until all i had to get 1 piece to home. then the unthinkable happened................

i have no idea what to write next..... anyone have any ideas????..... i ran out thats y i stoppped there. help!!! thanks for reading looking forward to your review.


End file.
